


What Would You Say What Would You Do

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: What? - a Regency omegaverse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dick the Corgi, Fairly graphic birth scene, Infidelity mentions, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gabriel, Sabriel endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Sam and Gabriel enter into an arranged marriage - or, as Sam prefers to think of it, a business transaction.It's just about as hard as they expected it to be.If not harder.Can they learn to live together, or will they crash and burn?(That Regency Omegaverse thing that nobody asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

In the morning room of the largest house in the surrounding countryside, Michael Novak, Alpha, pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to remain calm. His younger Omega brother Gabriel was being difficult, as usual. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Gabriel."

"Michael."

"Will you please listen to me?"

"I am listening and I have been listening to you for the last hour. But you're not listening to me! I don't want to marry an alpha that I've never met."

"Gabriel, please. We are the last of our family line and we need new blood, or we're going to die out. You need to get married. You need to have children."

"I understand that, Michael. But why now? Why can't it wait? I'd at least like to marry somebody I actually know and like."

Michael sighed softly. "Gabriel, you're not getting any younger, and soon you will be too old to have children. We have to act now." He gave Gabriel a deep, pleading look.  
"It's what father would have wanted, you know that."

Gabriel put his book down on the table and made an irritated noise. "You don't have to pull the 'father' line, Michael." He sighed once more, softly, knowing that Michael was right. "What's this Knot's name? Who is he?"

Michael smiled slightly. "His name is Samuel Winchester. His father started the Winchester Bank. The family is rich, but they have no aristocratic blood, which is why they want him to marry you. Sadly, he recently lost his fiancée. She died of the fever. His family feels that he might benefit from the company of an omega. The match is mutually beneficial, you see?"

"I see." Gabriel said quietly. "Alright, Michael. I'll meet him, if it will please you."  
Michael smiled broadly and kissed Gabriel's forehead.  
"Thank you, Gabriel, you have made me very happy. I will arrange for you to meet him soon."  
Gabriel kept smiling, artificially, until Michael left the room. Then he let his smile drop, and covered his face with his hand. As an omega, he knew he had no choice - Michael was his alpha and had control over him. But he couldn't help feeling bitter about it. He'd never expected to marry for love, and yet, he had always hoped that he might have some choice in the person he would spend the rest of his life with.

 

===

 

"His name is Gabriel. Gabriel Novak. He's a little bit older than you, but not much. And he's been certified as fertile by several doctors. His brother Michael goes to the same club as me, you know." Dean Winchester explained to his brother. Sam, resting his chin on his hand staring out of the carriage window, looked completely disinterested.

"He's supposed to be very intelligent. Reads a lot, so you'll get on quite well I expect. Michael says that he likes to talk." Dean continued. "Try and show some interest, Sammy. He's an omega, so he'll be sensitive. Try to seem like you actually want to marry him."

"I can't promise anything Dean, you know that." Sam replied, without taking his eyes off the scenery. "But I will be civil."

"I think he'll be good for you. You need to start moving on from Jess' death and think about building a family of your own. I know it's hard for you, but you can't spend the rest of your life like this." Dean remarked.

Sam pretended not to hear him. He had no interest in this marriage, this omega. He was only doing it because Dean wanted him to. It would be good for the business, he said. Sam didn't particularly care about the business either.

Their carriage drew up outside a large country house, built of golden stone. Sam admired the architecture as Dean jumped out the carriage and took part in a hearty handshake with a man whom Sam assumed to be Michael Novak. Sam climbed out a more sedate pace, and stood quietly as he waited to be introduced.

"Samuel, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Michael smiled, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded in return.  
"You have a very beautiful house, Mr Novak." He said politely. Michael looked pleased, and lead him up the front steps and into the hall. Dean followed behind.

They were given a very short tour, which culminated in the drawing room. Michael ushered Sam in first and nodded towards a petite, golden haired omega man.  
"This is Gabriel, my younger brother."   
The omega lowered his eyes respectfully, and Sam bowed stiffly. The omega was good looking - small and soft, like an omega should be. Sam could see a pair of golden eyes peeking out from under the fluttering lashes.

They all sat down, and an awkward silence pervaded the room. Gabriel kept his eyes firmly fixed on the sumptuous rug at feet. Dean and Michael began to discuss their various business acquisitions. Sam was completely silent.

After several long minutes, punctuated by tea and cake, Michael gave Gabriel a sharp nod.  
"Why don't you show Samuel the rose garden, Gabriel? I'm sure he would appreciate it."  
Gabriel stood up obediently, repressing an eye roll, as he lead a stoney Sam out of the house and into the walled rose garden.

 

===

 

Gabriel leant up against the sun dial, hands deep in the pockets of his grey trousers. Sam had hardly said a word to him. He was beginning to feel rather frustrated. He leaned over and plucked a dark red rose from a nearby bush.  
"They say roses are supposed to be romantic." He mumbled, twirling the stem between his fingers. "Doesn't seem to be doing much for us, does it?"

"I'm not here for romance." Sam replied. "This is a business transaction, and we both know it. There's no use pretending."

Gabriel gave him a twisted smile. "You don't mince your words, do you Alpha?" He dropped the rose on the gravel. "Are you going to propose, or am I just supposed to assume that the 'transaction' is going ahead?"

Sam sighed. "If you insist. Gabriel Novak, will you do the honour of becoming my husband and mate?"  
Fixing his eyes on the rose lying at his feet, Gabriel nodded.  
"Yes. Yes I will."

 

===

 

The wedding date was set for a month's time. Michael was practically gleeful, rubbing his hands together. Gabriel was not so happy - in fact he was very depressed, although he didn't show it to Michael. He knew he was going to be miserable, and he didn't want that. Sam was less than indifferent to him. Gabriel wondered if he'd even bother mating him or giving him children.

The wedding came around far too quickly, and soon it was the morning of the day itself. Michael had insisted on a traditional wedding - which meant a white dress and a constricting corset for Gabriel, since he was an omega.

His cousin Hannah helped him to dress, along with several servants. He couldn't stand any of it, but the corset brought him particular pain.

"Grip the bedhead." Hannah instructed. "It's going to hurt. You really should wear these more often Gabriel. Then you'd get used to it."

"No thank you." Gabriel replied through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to truss myself up like a goose for no reason. It's not like my Alpha's even going to look at me long enough to notice."

"Don't be so pessimistic." Hannah sighed, tugging the strings of the corset hard. "Breathe, in Gabriel." Gabriel yelped quietly as she began to tie the strings, completely constricting his breathing.  
"I'm not being pessimistic. It's true. He barely looked at me. He's practically still in mourning for his dead fiancée." He growled, trying to stand up straight. "He doesn't want me."

"And you don't want him." Hannah said bluntly, pulling the long white dress down over his head. "You're both going to have to learn, aren't you? It will be easier once you settle and have some babies." She smiled and straightened the hem of his dress. "You look lovely, Gabriel. Samuel Winchester is a lucky man. And I dare say he'll take one look at you and fall in love with you."

Gabriel smiled sadly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Hannah. I'll miss your words of wisdom." He glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself at all. "Let's go. I dare say Michael is already waiting."

Gabriel was right. Michael was waiting. He gave Gabriel a bright, pleased smile.  
"You look very nice, Gabriel. The loveliest omega bride I've ever seen." He commented, taking Gabriel's arm. "Samuel and Dean are already waiting at the church. Are you ready?"

Gabriel sighed, looking down at his uncomfortable satin slippers. "Ready for this to be over." He muttered, then looked up and met his brother's eye. "Yes Michael. I'm ready."

 

===

 

The wedding ceremony itself was short. There was a lot of talking, and Sam didn't listen as hard as he should have. Standing beside him, Gabriel looked uncomfortable, and he grimaced more than once. Whether it was the tightness of the corset causing him pain, or the way the priest kept referring him to him as though he was property rather than a human being, Sam wasn't sure.

Sam was glad he didn't have to bite Gabriel in front of the congregation. He settled for placing a small kiss at the edge of Gabriel's pretty mouth. He didn't want the world watching their intimacy.

Sam escorted Gabriel into the church anteroom, where they signed the mating agreement, and then Gabriel left to get changed. There would be no reception or party - neither Sam nor Gabriel felt that there was much to celebrate, and Michael wanted them to travel to their new home before it got dark.

Gabriel appeared soon, looking pale and rather drawn. He rubbed at his ribs as though they were causing him pain, as Michael draped a cloak around his shoulders and helped him up into the carriage.

"Look after my brother." Michael said, solemnly shaking Sam's hand. "I am aware the circumstances are not ideal, but I think perhaps you might learn to like him. He has a great capacity for love."

"I'll do my best." Sam murmured. He shook his brother's hand and climbed up into the carriage. Gabriel was curled up in the corner, covered in the cloak with his eyes closed. He didn't give Sam a glance.

The carriage rumbled off along the dirt road as they began the journey to their new life together. Sam closed his eyes. He knew that he had a lot to think about. He would be mating Gabriel very soon - officially taking him. And soon enough there would be a heat. Sam had absolutely no idea how that would go. He'd never had an omega before.

In the enclosed space of the carriage, he could smell Gabriel properly. The scent reminded Sam of the Christmas season - cloves and spices, and crackling log fires. But there was a sadness and dejection to the scent too.

Sam moved to the opposite bench of the carriage so he was beside Gabriel.  
"You should rest." He said softly, trying to be gentle. The omega's eyes flickered open and he looked at Sam. "It's going to be a long journey, and there will be much to do when we arrive. Lay your head on my lap."

Gabriel gave Sam a long look, hesitated, and shifted so that his head lay on the Alpha's lap. He couldn't help nuzzling into the soft velvet of Sam's breeches. He smelt nice.  
His eyes closed almost of their accord. Sam was right. It was going to be a busy night. And if he slept, he wouldn't have to think too much about the mating that was coming.

The carriage rattled along slowly. Sam looked down at the sleeping omega in his lap, and closed his eyes. He was already in too deep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel sighed happily and rubbed his cheek up against the soft pillow beneath. He was so warm, and so comfortable. He didn't think he'd ever felt so good before. There was an overwhelming feeling of safety hanging over him, and a pleasant smell assaulting his nostrils. If he was dreaming he was sure he didn't want to wake up.

He nuzzled up in the velvety heat of his pillow and moaned softly. Somebodies hand was carding gently through his hair, and a deep, pleasant voice was calling his name...  
"Gabriel... Gabriel... You need to wake up."

He sat up with a sudden jerk as the carriage hit a pot hole in the road. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. And then widened them considerably as he realised that he was practically curled up in Sam's lap. He quickly edged away toward the window.  
"We're almost there." Sam remarked. "Are you alright? You're very flushed."

Gabriel bit his lip and looked away. He'd just realised that the 'pillow' he'd been nuzzling up to had actually been Sam's crotch.

 

===

 

Sam jumped down from the carriage almost as soon as it came to a halt, and surveyed the building that would be his new home. It was an impressive place, with colonnades adorning the front and long, wide windows. Sam liked it very much.  
He turned to Gabriel, who had just alighted next to him, and smiled.  
"Your family seem to have an excellent taste in building." He remarked. Gabriel smiled faintly.  
"Yes, my father designed all of our houses, and the gardens too. It was his passion. Shall we go in?"  
Sam nodded and offered Gabriel his arm. A small gathering of servants awaited them. Gabriel was glad to see some familiar faces, including his old nanny. She hugged him tightly and he snuggled into her warmth. His heart was already hammering at the thought of taking Sam upstairs. 

The moment came far too soon, and they were led to the richly decorated bedroom. The tall candles were lit and the bed hanging had been drawn back. Gabriel watched Sam inspect the room, and wondered what would happen next.

Sam could sense the anxiety coming in waves off Gabriel, and sighed. He knew it would be difficult. Gabriel was obviously a virgin, and Sam had never taken a virgin before. He crossed the room slowly and sat on the bed, removing his boots.  
"We don't have to do anything tonight, you know." He said evenly.

Gabriel fiddled with the cuffs of his coat. It was tempting. He was so tired. He didn't have the first idea how to please an Alpha. And he already felt sore all over. But he didn't have a choice.  
"Michael will ride over tomorrow and he will expect us to be mated." He replied, shrugging his coat off in one motion. "And I would rather get it over with, if you don't mind."

"As you wish." Sam sighed, and watched Gabriel remove his shoes. "I... want you to know, that this is new for me too. And I will try my best to be gentle with you."

"Thank you, Sam. I appreciate that." Gabriel murmured. He glanced over at Sam and took a hesitant step towards the bed. "I-I'm not really sure how to do this." He admitted, biting his lip. Sam frowned, pursing his lips.

"Did they tell you anything?" He enquired, curiously. Gabriel shook his head.  
"Not really. Only that it h-hurts. And that I should try to be quiet."

Sam sighed. It was worse that he had imagined. He knew that omegas were repressed, of course. Most alphas would do anything to keep the omegas in their charge chaste and pure. He looked at Gabriel, who was practically shaking, and tried not to get angry.

"Forget all of that." He said firmly, spreading his legs apart. "If we do it right, it won't hurt. It will feel good. And you can make as much noise as you like." He tried to smile encouragingly. "Come here, Gabriel."

Obediently, Gabriel crossed the room and stood between Sam's legs. Sam placed his hands lightly on Gabriel's waist, stroking his hip bones gently with his thumbs. Gabriel shivered. He'd never been so close to an alpha before and the scent was a little bit overwhelming.

"I'm going to undress you, Gabriel. Is that alright?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded, and they exchanged smiles. Sam's fingers gently divested Gabriel of his coat, his cravat, and finally his shirt. Gabriel trembled a little, wetting his lips, as Sam hands splayed out over his torso. His hands edged upwards slowly, until his thumbs brushed Gabriel's nipples.  
"Oh!" Gabriel gasped, eyes wide. "S-Sam!"  
Sam smiled, repeating the action. "You're sensitive." He remarked. Gabriel squirmed a little bit.

Sam kept touching Gabriel, stroking his chest and playing around his nipples. It didn't take long for the scent of slick to trickle out. Sam smirked.  
"You're getting wet." He whispered. "I think perhaps we should take this a little bit further."

Gabriel flushed and whimpered softly, as Sam began to undress him further. Soon, he was completely naked. Sam directed him to lie down on the bed, and by the time he was comfortable, Sam was undressed too. Gabriel couldn't help staring, especially at Sam's large cock. He had no idea how it was going to fit inside him.

Sam climbed onto the bed and carefully straddled Gabriel's thighs. The omega looked understandably nervous, and Sam wanted to rectify that. He leaned down, and gently kissed Gabriel.

Sam was a very good kisser, and soon he had Gabriel moaning softly into his mouth. The scent of slick was getting heavier by the minute, and Sam was beginning to feel more than a little hot and bothered too. He let his hands slide over Gabriel's body. His skin was soft to the touch and Sam found his figure very pleasing. His fingers brushed Gabriel's small cock, and he watched him gasp and shiver.  
"You've never even touched yourself, have you?" He rumbled, kissing Gabriel's throat. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Gabriel arched his back off the bed, whimpering and baring his neck. Sam's hands did feel so good, touching and caressing his body. He was getting wetter, slick dripping down his thighs. And he could feel Sam, hard against his thigh.  
Sam's hand slid down from Gabriel's cock, to in between his legs. Gabriel moaned, face flushing red, as Sam's fingers explored his leaking hole. He couldn't stop his body from leaning into it. He craved more.

Sam seemed to sense his desperation, and slid one thick finger into Gabriel's tight passage. Gabriel's eyes rolled back in his head. He'd been expecting pain, only to be rewarded with a wave of red hot pleasure.

Watching Gabriel fall apart made Sam feel insane with lust. He had never felt such strong arousal. He wanted to claim his omega as soon as possible.  
"P-Please." Gabriel whimpered, spreading his legs wider and bearing his neck. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, but he felt desperate, as though he was in heat.  
Sam didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to fuck Gabriel into the mattress, to claim him and breed him. He lined his cock up against Gabriel's sodden hole, pausing for a moment.

"Are you.... alright?" He panted, barely holding back from thrusting into Gabriel's tight heat. Gabriel nodded frantically, grabbing at Sam's shoulders. Sam, grinned, wild and feral, and pushed into Gabriel's willing body all at once.  
Gabriel howled, head falling back against the pillows as Sam filled him. The stretch was almost too much, and the feeling of fullness, of closeness, made him sob.  
Sam growled possessively and began to snap his hips forward, fucking Gabriel in earnest. He scraped his teeth along Gabriel's neck, looking out for a place to leave his mark. The urge to claim his omega was growing stronger and he could already feel his knot beginning to swell.

As Sam's thrusts became wilder and lost any sense of rhythm, Gabriel felt as though he might explode. Lust and pleasure was overwhelming his mind and body, and he needed relief. Sam's knot filled him completely, stretching him too the maximum and making him cry out. In only a few moments, Sam was spilling inside Gabriel and biting down hard enough the break the skin on his neck.

Gabriel blacked out for several moments and when he came to, he was coated in his own fluids. Sam's knot tied the two of them together, making it impossible to move. Gabriel didn't he was capable of that, anyway.  
The bite on his neck throbbed, and Sam was just a little too big to fit comfortably inside him, but Gabriel felt content. He cuddled into his alpha's warmth.

"Is it always that intense?" He mumbled. "Or is it just mating fever?"  
Next to him, Sam yawned. "Mating fever. It's a biological instinct, makes me want to claim you and makes you want to be claimed. It means nothing."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. He knew Sam was right. But it hurt, all the same.  
"Goodnight." He whispered, and hoped that Sam wouldn't notice the way his voice wobbled.  
He wondered in they would survive, on a relationship built of hormones and convenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird omega biology is weird
> 
> And angst is strong
> 
> And I really appreciate regency architecture
> 
> And feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel woke alone and sore, lying oh his front with his face buried in a pillow. The sheets, pressing down against him, were scratchy. He didn't want to move. The bite on his neck had bled onto the sheets, and he didn't even want to know what was causing him so much pain further down.

Gabriel wondered where Sam had gone. And he felt, for the first time in his life, completely alone.  
He lay still for several long minutes. Finally, a knock at the door roused him, and he sat up. Perhaps it would be Sam. Even though he didn't know his alpha, Gabriel craved comfort from him. He supposed it was instinctual, to want to be cared for. But aside from anything else, he wanted to know Sam. Perhaps, if they spent some time together, they might be able to make something out of the mess.

It wasn't Sam. It was a small platoon of servants, carrying a large tin bath. Gabriel's heart ached, even as the soreness of the rest of his body began to fade. He lay in the water for a long time. And any hope that he had had, that he and Sam might be able to build something together, trickled away with the dirty water.

He dressed in the softest clothes he owned and walked slowly downstairs. He didn't feel like eating breakfast, so he went straight to the morning room.  
He wasn't expecting visitors, so when he saw Hannah sitting on one of the sofas, he let out a little cry of surprise and joy. He rushed to embrace her, and she hugged him tightly.  
"I know you were not expecting me, Gabriel, but I persuaded Michael to bring me with him. I thought you might need some company."  
Gabriel took both her hands and held them tightly.  
"I'm so happy to see you, so glad." He smiled broadly. "Where's Michael?"

Hannah returned the smile and sat with him on the sofa. "He and Sam are going around the estate together. They wanted to let you rest." She brushed her knuckles over Gabriel's cheek. "You look very pale. Are you well?"

Gabriel smiled faintly. "Yes, I am. Just tired." He sighed. "I wish Sam had woken me up before he'd gone. This... is our first day together and he hasn't even spoken to me." 

He looked at Hannah unhappily. "Do you think I'm being stupid and unreasonable? I mean, I don't begrudge him the chance to go out. But only we mated last night..."

Hannah smiled sympathetically. "You're not being stupid. You're entitled to want to spend some time with your alpha, especially as you're newly mated. But you know how thoughtless alphas are. They will be back soon." She patted his hand. "So, when will you be coming back to Town? After your first heat together I suppose."

Gabriel shrugged. He didn't know what Sam had planned. He sat quiet, smiling fixedly as Hannah talked. He felt abandoned. He knew it was stupid, and ridiculous, and so... omega-like. But he couldn't help it. He wanted his Alpha.

 

Sam and Michael did not return for lunch. They sent a message, saying that they would be staying at a friend of Michael's and would return in the afternoon. Gabriel, who had lost hope of seeing his alpha long ago, spent the afternoon lying on the sofa with his head in Hannah's lap. Her lips were pursed in a thin line of disapproval. She didn't hold a particularly high opinion of alphas in the first place, and her opinion of Sam was sliding downwards by the minute.  
Gabriel was less than indifferent. He had given up. His head throbbed angrily. He didn't want to see Sam. Any desire to receive the comfort of an alpha had fizzled out. He just wanted to be alone.

He stayed in the darkened room when Hannah left with Michael. Sam didn't try to find him, and Gabriel was glad. He had no doubt that any stilted conversation that they might have together would only make his head feel worse. Later in the evening, when it was dark, he ate dinner alone. Sam didn't bother to join him.

He sat on his own in the drawing room, listlessly fiddling with the keys of the pianoforte. He felt stupid for even expecting that Sam might bother to get to know him. They were not in love. They were married for convenience. Sam would share his heats and give him a child or two, and then take a mistress. It was the same old story, that Gabriel had heard so many times at salons and balls. He had been a fool to believe otherwise.

He sat up straight on the stool and launched into a piece of angry Beethoven. The music made him feel a little better, and he clenched his eyes shut and allowed himself to pour everything into the keys of the pianoforte.

He didn't notice Sam standing in the doorway until he had finished the piece. He flushed, self conscious, and then remembered why he had been playing in the first place.  
"You are very accomplished." Sam said quietly, crossing the room slowly when Gabriel didn't acknowledge his presence. Gabriel clenched his jaw.

"Yes, well, I am more than a pretty face. As you would know if you had bothered-" he cut himself off, and closed the piano. "Never mind." 

Sam sighed, putting his hand lightly on Gabriel's tense shoulder. "I'm sorry I was absent from dinner. I am not used to taking meals at regular times. Forgive me."  
Gabriel shook his head and stood up, displacing Sam's hand.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm tired." He made his way towards the door. "I hope you had a pleasant day, alpha."

He went to bed silently, sliding between the newly cleaned sheets. He felt drained, both physically and emotionally. And he stayed awake for several hours, but Sam didn't join him. So when he finally drifted off, he was cold, and very alone.

 

===

 

Sam didn't see Gabriel for the whole of the next day. He wasn't sure where the omega was hiding, and he didn't actively seek him out. He knew he had been rude, ignoring Gabriel for the entire first day of their married life, and he supposed Gabriel would want some time to let of the steam of his anger.

Sam felt guilty, too. But he couldn't help his actions. He needed to put distance between them before Gabriel became attached to him. He couldn't let Gabriel think that they were going to fall in love. He needed Gabriel to know how things were going to be.  
Gabriel was a nice, gentle omega, with a good soul. He would be good company, and he was by no means unpleasant to look at. He deserved love and care, and so many other things. Things that Sam couldn't possibly give him.   
Yes, they might be married and mated, but Sam couldn't let himself get close to Gabriel. And yes, he would help Gabriel through his heats, and help him to bring up their children. But there would be no love between them. Sam could not let that happen to himself again.

After a week of barely seeing Gabriel, much less speaking to him, Sam rode out, down towards the lake in the middle of their land. He liked the view from there, found it pleasant and calming. And apparently he wasn't the only one.

Gabriel was sitting on the glassy verge that led down to the water, staring at the clouds passing over him. He didn't seem to hear Sam approach, or perhaps he was ignoring it. When Sam sat down beside him on the soft turf, he didn't turn his head.

"I haven't seen you in over a week." Sam remarked. Gabriel snorted, crossing one ankle over the other.  
"You haven't exactly sought me out, have you? You made it very clear that you would rather be left alone."

Sam frowned. He knew he had been avoiding Gabriel, but he was sure it had been two sided. Gabriel had never come looking for him, either. "You have been avoiding me. Not turning up for meals, locking the bedroom door..."  
Gabriel laughed hollowly. "Oh, well, if that's what you want, you're welcome to it. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your rights." He let his legs fall apart, smiling bitterly up at the sky.  
Sam clenched his hands, frustrated. "That wasn't what I meant, and you know it."

Gabriel turned to look at him. "Do I know it, Sam? Do I know you at all?"  
Sam sighed softly. "No, you don't."

They both sat in silence for several minutes. Sam stared at the mating bite on Gabriel's neck. It had faded, almost completely. Something inside Sam itched to make it a vivid, purple colour so that every one would know that Gabriel was his.  
Gabriel's face was set, his eyes hard and expressionless. Sam didn't recognise him as the shy, sweet omega he had married a week ago. He looked angry, and hurt, and scared.  
Sam's heart clenched up in his chest.

"Are you going to stare at me for much longer?" Gabriel asked coolly. Sam shook his head.  
"Gabriel, I am truly sorry. I have hurt you, and that was not my intention at all. I have been very selfish." He let his head hang forward.  
"I plan to visit my brother next week. When I return, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I... am not the ideal husband, and I really should not have agreed to this marriage in the first place. But now we are here, I would like to try and make it work."

He stood up, stopping to look at Gabriel for one final moment.  
"I can give you no reason that you should forgive me. But I hope that you will, regardless."

 

Gabriel continued to stare at the lake for a long time. He had too much to think about. He wanted to run after Sam and forgive him - to make their marriage work. But he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

 

A week later, Gabriel watched his husband ride away and seriously wondered if he would be returning. There was a twisted feeling inside him. Again, part of him wanted to ride after Sam and get him to come right back. He needed his alpha.

He put his hand gingerly over his stomach. He couldn't be sure yet, but his heat was several days overdue. And as far as Gabriel knew, that meant only one thing.

He hoped he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, lovely angst, how I do adore theeeeee.
> 
> Do you adore this work? Do you despise it? Let me know?!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam paced up and down the rug in his brother's study. Dean was attempting to studiously ignore him (as usual), but even he was beginning to be irritable. Sam had turned up and had been staying with him for several days, without so much as a word as to why. Even Dean, whose general method of getting through life was to ignore problems, wanted to know what was going on.

He turned around in his chair and looked at Sam. He looked unhappy, like something was eating away at him. Dean resigned himself to the fact that they would soon be having an emotionally charged conversation.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Sit down or you'll wear a hole in that rug." He commented. Sam gave him a pinched, apologetic look, and sat down on the edge of one of Dean's plush armchairs. His foot tapped out a bizarre rhythm on the floor.

Dean rubbed his face wearily. "Look, I know something is the matter, and you might as well tell me. I might not be able to help but I'll at least be able to try."

Sam twisted his hands together on his lap. "I don't know, Dean. You wouldn't understand."  
Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well then, try to make me understand. I'm worried about you. You haven't been right since Jessica."

Sam looked up. "That is exactly it, Dean. Jessica. She has only been dead for seven months, and I feel... I feel as though I'm disrespecting her memory."  
Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I loved Jessica. I still love her. I was going to marry her. And within six months of her death, I married somebody else. And it's not fair on her, or on Gabriel. He deserves someone who can love him and appreciate him. I can't even look at him without thinking about Jess and how much she meant to me." He buried his head in his hands.

Dean stood up and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"I know you loved her Sammy. You two would have been so happy together, and I am so sorry you lost her. But... she's gone Sam. She's gone, and she's not coming back. But Gabriel is here, and he needs you."

"I know." Sam whispered. "But I can't be what he needs. I can't love him."  
"Not yet, maybe. But eventually, with time, you will learn to love him." Dean replied, as Sam looked up at him with a tearstained face. "Like it or not, you two arev married and mated. I don't doubt that soon enough you two will be able to settle down."

Sam nodded. "I know you're right. It's just so hard not to feel guilty." He sighed. "I've been... unpleasant to Gabriel. I pushed him away because I couldn't bear to let him get close. I want to apologise and make things right with him."

"Then do it." Dean replied, slapping Sam's shoulder. "Go home, Sam. Go home and tell him that you're sorry and you want to make things better. And buy him a present or something. Then you won't have to rely on your terrible personality to win him back."

Sam gave a half-startled laugh. "Yes, Dean. I'll do that. Thank you."

 

===

 

While Sam was away, Gabriel saw a doctor, who confirmed his suspicions about the baby. The doctor also informed him that it was unusual for an omega to get pregnant on the first mating, but his body was obviously ready for it so he shouldn't worry.   
Gabriel wasn't so much worried about the fact that he was pregnant. He was more worried about telling his alpha.

Gabriel was sitting in the library by the window when Sam returned home. He found himself jumping up from his seat and rushing down the main stairs before he could even think. He met Sam in the entrance hall, panting softly, and not entirely sure how he had arrived there.

Sam dropped his hat on the floor in his surprise. He hadn't expected to see Gabriel waiting for him.  
He approached slowly, one foot in front of another. Gabriel looked up at him with wide questioning eyes.  
"Gabriel." Sam said softly. "I... am glad to be home."  
Gabriel swallowed. "It's good to see you. So good to see you." He whispered.  
Sam smiled, his hand hovering near Gabriel's arm. He could smell Gabriel, all Christmas spices and... a hint of honey that hadn't been there before.

A soft yapping sound from outside interrupted the moment.  
Gabriel looked around curiously as Sam coughed quietly.   
"I, ah. Brought you a present."  
They both turned around as a small bundle of fur barrelled its way into the hall. It collided with Gabriel's ankles. He bent down, only to be showered with dog kisses.  
Laughing delightedly, Gabriel picked up the squirming dog and held it in his arms. It turned out to be small, very excited corgi.  
Sam's lips twitched into a smile. "I thought you might like some company. He is trained, although you wouldn't know it."  
Gabriel chuckled. "Does he have a name?"  
Sam shook his head. "That's up to you." And Gabriel began to smile, depositing the dog on the floor and letting him run around and explore the space.  
"I think I'll call him Dick. After Dick Turpin. Since he came as such a surprise."  
Sam laughed roughly. "A very apt name." He reached over and took Gabriel's hand, squeezing gently.

A kind of harmony settled down over the small household. Gabriel was hesitant to believe that Sam really had changed his mind about making things right between them. But Sam showed him, through his actions and words, that he wanted to know Gabriel, and make something of their relationship.

They look long walks around the large park that surrounded their house, and even longer rides out into the country. Sometimes they took picnics, and sometimes Sam would fish while Gabriel dozed under the fluffy summer clouds. Dick accompanied them at all times, a constant amusing companion for both of them.

At night, they slept together in the large panelled bedroom. Sometimes they would kiss and touch and Sam would teach Gabriel things he had never imagined learning. And sometimes they would just lie together, Gabriel tucked up against Sam's big warm chest.

Hannah was a frequent visitor, bringing gossip from the town and pleasant company. But one morning, sitting in the morning room, she brought up the subject that was eating into Gabriel's happiness.

"When are you going to tell Sam about the baby?" She asked. Gabriel looked up quickly from the yarn he had been ravelling. Hannah looked back at, him unimpressed. "Yes, of course I know Gabriel. I've seen more pregnancies than you've had hot dinners."  
Gabriel flushed. "Is it that obvious?"  
She smiled indulgently. "I'm afraid so, dear. Your scent has changed a little, and well, you look a little bit pregnant."  
"But... Sam hasn't noticed." Gabriel replied, frowning down at himself.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "He's an alpha, of course he hasn't noticed. But he will. You're what, eight or nine weeks? Soon enough it will be obvious."

Gabriel nodded glumly. "I know, I need to tell him. I just have a bad feeling about it. We've hardly managed to find a balance just with the two of us. Add a baby to that, and I can't help thinking that it will descend into chaos. And I can't help getting the feeling that Sam isn't ready for that yet."

"There's nothing that you or him can do about it." Hannah replied. "I think you should tell him sooner rather than later. At least then he'll have a little while to get used to the idea." Hannah counselled.

Gabriel nodded, chewing on his lip. Dick whined and leaned up against his leg as if he was sensing Gabriel's worry. Gabriel scratched his head absently.  
"I'll tell him. Soon. I will."

 

In the end, it was Sam who started the conversation. Lying in bed, he buried his nose into Gabriel's curls and pulled him closer.  
"Gabriel, I have been wondering, when do think your next heat will be? Surely you must be due one soon because you haven't had one since we've been married."  
Gabriel swallowed and shifted in Sam's arms.  
"Actually, I'm not due a heat for a while." He replied carefully. "Not for around eight months."  
Sam made a confused sound. "What do you mean? I don't understand."  
Gabriel took a deep breath and moved Sam's hand from his waist to his stomach. "I'm pregnant, Sam. So no heats until after the baby's here."

Sam was very quiet for several minutes. After a while, he slowly withdrew his hand from Gabriel.  
"You are... pregnant." He said slowly.  
Gabriel nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.  
"And how long have you known?" Sam asked. His body felt stiff and cold behind Gabriel.  
"Since you went to see your brother." Gabriel whispered. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Sam was silent again. Gabriel waited for him to speak, but he didn't say a word. After a while, Gabriel gave up waiting and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't get to sleep for several hours, and when he did get some rest it was fitful.

When he woke up, Sam was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter was gonna be fluffy but I love causing pain so *shrugs* more angst. 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment! Feedback is great!  
> (Also if you want to yell at me I totally understand)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly just a filler chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the angst (again)

The next morning, a footman informed Gabriel that Sam had left early on foot. Gabriel tried to repress his relief. At least Sam hadn't gone far.  
He stared at himself critically in the mirror, sliding his fingers over the bite on his neck. He looked the picture of matrimonial harmony; his alpha's bite proudly displayed for all to see, and a baby already growing inside him. It was all such a lie, such a fallacy, Gabriel wanted to laugh.   
He had never expected love or romance. He hadn't believed in fairy tales. But he had at least hoped for a happy home, and a family. As an omega, he had very little to take pride in. And yet for all his hopes, he was already a failure, about to rejected by an alpha who didn't love him, didn't want him. 

He wiped away his tears and sat outside in the sunshine, beginning work on a christening gown for his baby (somehow it was still his baby, not Sam's baby). He didn't need to hide anymore, and he took comfort in rhythmic stitches. He wondered what his child would look like. He formed a ridiculous half hope that it would have Sam's nose. Gabriel never had like his own.  
He noticed Sam approach several hours later but he didn't look up. He hoped that Sam might go away - that they wouldn't have to have the conversation. But Sam sat down next to him, anyway.

"What's that?" He asked cautiously. Gabriel sighed and draped the fabric gently over his knees, trying not to crease it.  
"It's for the baby." He replied. Sam nodded, fingering the lacey edge absently.

"I'm sorry I left without talking this morning." He said. "I needed to think, to clear my head." He sighed. "And I need to say this now."  
Gabriel lifted his shoulders carelessly. "Go on."

"My intended died, as I'm sure you are aware. I loved her very deeply, and when she was gone, I did not consider that I would ever marry. But my brother wanted me to, so I did, to please him. And here I am."  
Gabriel was silent for a moment, then he smiled wryly. Sam glanced at him before continuing.  
"I never saw myself with anyone but Jessica. When I thought of marriage, it was with her, and when I thought of children... I thought that I would raise them with her." His hands clenched and unclenched.  
"I still love her. And for the foreseeable future... I know I will continue to. I am sorry Gabriel, but I need you to know before you... become to attached to me, that I can never reciprocate any feelings you may have for me."

The smile stayed fixed on Gabriel's face as Sam spoke. For a long while, he said nothing, and when he finally spoke his voice was cold.  
"You think very highly of yourself, Alpha. You have given me no reason to feel anything more than indifference for you. You feel nothing for me? Then I am glad. Because I am sure I could never love anyone as cruel and selfish as you."  
Gabriel clenched his jaw, gathering up his things close to his chest. He could see the anger and shock in Sam's eyes, and he was glad.  
"I wish you a very pleasant day." He said, amazed that his voice had continued to be steady. "Goodbye."

 

===

 

Sam didn't see Gabriel for the rest of the day. A frosty atmosphere had already settled over their household - nothing felt the same. As the weeks passed, they hardly spoke. They ate together, and slept together - but there was no real togetherness.  
Gabriel's pregnancy became more obvious, and he began to make plans for the baby. He picked out a room for the nursery. He went shopping with Hannah. And he tried to distract himself from the true pain he was feeling inside. He had so desperately wanted Sam to want him, and their baby. But his instinct had been right. He wouldn't be finding happiness any time in the near future.  
The congratulations from his friends and family were bittersweet, because Sam wasn't there to hear them too. And altogether, Gabriel felt completely and thoroughly miserable.

He went out riding, to distract himself. The countryside and the greenery did a lot to boost his spirits. With Dick trotting along beside him, he managed to almost forget his troubles.

His peace was disrupted one day when Sam followed him out. Hoping that he might get the message and go away, Gabriel ignored his approach and continued to ride at a quick trot. It didn't take long for Sam to catch him up.  
"Should you really be out riding in your condition?" Sam asked when they drew up close to each other. Gabriel repressed a snort of annoyance, levelling Sam with a glare instead.  
"Pregnancy is not a 'condition'. Or a disease. I have no intention of being shut up in the house for nine months. I will ride until the day the baby is due, if it suits me." He replied. Sam swallowed, and glanced away, feeling somewhat abashed.

"I see." He murmured. They continued to ride on in frosty silence.  
"I thought you should know," Sam started, after a while. "That Dean wants me to go back to the bank. He needs me, says I've been on holiday for too long." He half smiled. "So I'll be going back to Town. Of course, it's up to you what you want to do. You could stay here, or... we could find a place there."

Gabriel chewed his lip thoughtfully. He appreciated that Sam was being so accommodating. "I think I will stay here. It is... my home. And I feel comfortable. This is where I want to raise our... the... baby."  
Sam nodded as though he had expected that answer.  
"I'll come home at the end of every week." He replied. "And I dare say you won't miss me. But if you need anything while I'm away, don't hesitate to send word."

He turned horse around and nodded to Gabriel. "See you later."

Gabriel attributed his stinging, leaking eyes to the cold wind, as he rode off at a gallop. No way in hell would he ever admit that Sam had made him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabriel
> 
> It will get better.  
> Soon?
> 
> Maybe?
> 
> Comment?


	6. Chapter 6

Sam rode away one morning, just a few days later. Gabriel watched him from the window and stared at the dust as it was kicked up behind him. He bit his lip hard to stop the swell of anger that was building. He didn't want to give Sam the satisfaction of upsetting him yet again.  
The house was empty without Sam, and Gabriel felt alone and isolated. He had no one to talk to save for his servants. Dick was a little bit of company for him, and Gabriel spent many a long evening, hugging the good natured dog close to his chest.  
He talked to his baby sometimes, especially at night. He would whisper softly, talking in low tones about the house, about himself, about the family. It was comforting somehow, but for some reason Gabriel often found himself in floods of tears afterwards.

Sam visited each week, as promised. It made very little difference to Gabriel, though, as they hardly exchanged a word. Sam never once asked about their baby, never asked if Gabriel was alright. He shut himself up in his study and came out at meal times. Gabriel wept yet more bitter tears into his pillow, trying to imagine what he had done wrong to deserve that kind of treatment.

His mood fell lower and lower each day. He had no friends, and Michael had very little time for him.  
And everything was very much the same until Mr. Lucifer Milton strolled in through the door.

Gabriel didn't usually expect visitors meaning that he generally spent his mornings in the library drinking endless cups of tea and reading novels that Sam brought back from town. So he was surprised when a maid came in and announced that a neighbour had come to call on him.

Gabriel couldn't help his excitement, and he quickly put his hair in order. His guest was waiting for him in the morning room.  
Lucifer Milton was a tall, stately and very attractive Alpha. He crossed the room in two strides and swept Gabriel's hand into a kiss. Gabriel was helpless to do anything but blush and bow politely.  
"It is an honour to make your acquaintance." Mr. Milton said, leading Gabriel over to the sofa with grace and care. "I ought to have called on you earlier so you will have to forgive me. I have been in on the continent in Europe for several weeks."  
Gabriel smiled politely and nodded. "Europe? That must have been wonderful. I have never been any further than the seaside." He found himself frowning slightly, as he looked closer at his guest. "Pardon me but... have we met before?"

Mr Milton smiled broadly. "I was hoping you might remember. I was a school friend of your brother Michael's and I spent a summer with your family."  
"Yes!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I remember! I was very young, and I used to try to follow you around. Michael would run away but you were always very kind to me."  
Lucifer chuckled. "Yes, indeed. Michael tells me that congratulations are in order. You married recently, correct?"

Gabriel's smile faded. "Yes, I did. He - Sam, that is, is away at the moment."  
Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I see. You must find life very dull here all alone, then."  
Gabriel nodded, sighing quietly. "There's not much I can do on my own," he replied with a half smile. "Especially not with a baby coming."

Lucifer shook his head. "That shouldn't effect your freedom." He stood up. "If you will allow me, I will do my level best to entertain you in your husband's absence. It isn't good for you to be shut up all the time."

Gabriel is blinked in surprise. Why would Lucifer, an alpha, bother entertaining him? He wasn't about to refuse the offer though, so he nodded.  
"It is very kind of you. I think I would like that."  
Lucifer smiled and offered him his hand. "Good. Shall we?"  
Gabriel, still a little baffled, nodded and allowed Lucifer to lead him out into the garden, where they spent a pleasant morning walking and looking at the flowers.

Lucifer was very attentive to Gabriel after that. He came nearly every day except when Sam was at home, and he always brought something amusing or entertaining. Gabriel liked him, although he didn't feel that he knew him exactly. Lucifer was all flattery and charm, and very little depth.  
Hannah did not approve of the friendship. She had heard some unpleasant gossip concerning Mr. Milton's financial situation and she believed that Lucifer had only befriended Gabriel for his money.  
Gabriel didn't particularly care. Lucifer was his friend, and seemed to genuinely care for him. Gabriel was about to through away their relationship on the grounds of some nasty gossip.

The months wore slowly on, and Gabriel felt happier. He had a good friend who visited him every day and didn't care if he was nine months pregnant, grumpy, and probably increasingly unattractive. And soon, he would be meeting his baby.  
Of course, Sam was still there, in the back of his mind. Their relationship had gone from strained, the mutually uninterested over the passing months. Gabriel had firmly decided that Sam wasn't worth all the fuss and heartbreak.  
But at night, when he lay alone in bed with no Alpha to keep him warm, he wished that things were different. He loved Sam, not by choice. Those few happy weeks they had had together before Sam had gone had been the best of his life and he would do just about anything to get them back.

 

Sam, too, was distressed by their separation. He felt like a fool for pushing Gabriel away, even if it had been for the best. He liked Gabriel and he thought, if he had tried, he might have loved him one day. He couldn't think of anything apart from Gabriel and he found it hard to concentrate on his work. He knew the baby would arrive soon, and no matter how strained his relationship was with Gabriel was, he wanted to meet his son or daughter.  
Dean noticed, and as Gabriel's due date approached, he told Sam to go home. Sam was only to happy to oblige. He knew he had been unpleasant to Gabriel, but he hoped that they would be able to be mature enough to put that behind them for the sake of the baby.

 

"You never talk about your alpha." Lucifer commented one late afternoon as he and Gabriel sat in the garden together. Gabriel had been feeling tired and weak all day - the baby would be coming at any time in the near future and he felt just a little sick even thinking about it.  
He opened his eyes and looked at Lucifer, chewing gently at his lip.  
"No. I suppose I don't." He replied. "There isn't much to talk about."  
Lucifer leaned forward and propped his chin on his hand.  
"You two don't get on, do?" He said softly. Gabriel just smiled sadly and shook his head.

"He doesn't love me, and I... don't like him. He's difficult and selfish and he refuses to even give me a chance to make him happy. He's in love with someone else and he won't even give me a second thought." Gabriel mumbled, looking down into his lap.  
"I don't expect him to fall for me or anything like that but... he hasn't even tried. He doesn't want me and he doesn't want our baby." He sniffled and wiped his face. "Sorry, I don't mean to cry, it's just... horrible."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Lucifer whispered, getting up and kneeling down next to Gabriel. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve that kind of treatment." He stroked Gabriel's hand gently.  
Gabriel shrugged and bit his lip hard to stop it from wobbling. Lucifer stood up and stood up, wrapping his strong arms around Gabriel's quaking shoulders. Gabriel clung to him hard.  
"S-Sorry." He whispered. "You've been so kind to me a-and I know I'm not much fun to be around, I'm always sad and I shouldn't be but..." He trailed off. "I just want him so much. I know I shouldn't but I do. I want him."

Lucifer hushed Gabriel gently and continued to hold him, stroking his hair.  
"Of course you want him. He's your alpha. And if he had a sensible bone in his body he'd know that he's the luckiest man to have you." Lucifer kissed the top of Gabriel's head. Gabriel smiled up at him, watery but genuine, and tucked his head up against Lucifer's shoulder.

Neither of them noticed Sam, watching them like a hawk from a few paces away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooh.... what's Sam going to say?
> 
> We'll see next time!
> 
> In the mean time, leave a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! And a happy late valentines day to you all.

Gabriel heard a low growl from somewhere behind him and immediately pulled away from Lucifer. His pulse spiked as he saw Sam, eyes ablaze with fury and his fists clenched at his sides.  
Gabriel shrank back instinctively, placing his hands protectively on his stomach. But Sam ignored Gabriel completely as he stalked forward. He seized Lucifer and dragged him in with one strong hand.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sam spat. "Get your filthy hands away from my omega." He obviously didn't expect an answer to his question, and he didn't receive one. Lucifer was hanging limp in his hold, eyes cast down and hands bare in a gesture of submission. Sam shook him once, like an errant dog, and threw him down onto the gravel.  
"Get out, and do not even think about coming back. I am his alpha, and if I see you near him again, I will make you regret it." Sam hissed. Lucifer nodded once, casting an unhappy glance towards Gabriel, and scrambled away.

Sam didn't even look at Gabriel. He walked away, straight towards the house, with a stiff back. Gabriel stared at him in astonishment and growing anger. He could hardly believe his eyes.  
He sat up straight, ignoring a small spike of pain that lanced through him. He had better things to do.

Gabriel marched up to the house as fast as he could, managing to catch up with Sam in the hall. Sam ignored his calls to stop and continued to walk, so Gabriel seized his wrist and pulled. Sam looked surprised, but it had the desired effect and he turned around, fixing his eyes on Gabriel.  
Gabriel swallowed hard. Sam still looked angry and Gabriel knew better than to confront an angry alpha. But he was fed up with Sam and his ridiculous games.  
"H-How dare you?" He asked, jutting his chin out and cursing his voice for wobbling. "How dare you walk into my house, and assault my friend? Do you think you have any right to do that? To make assumptions?"  
Sam looked surprised. Gabriel set his teeth. He supposed to must look ridiculous, red faced and sweating. But he didn't care. He was growing angrier by the minute.  
"You call yourself my alpha? Where have you been for the last nine months, when I have been pregnant with you child? Or are you going to suggest that it isn't even yours? What have you ever done for me, Sam? You have given me nothing but pain and heartache. Have you any idea how much pain you have put me through? You have no right to treat me like a possession and you have no right to make assumptions about me."  
Gabriel stared defiantly into Sam's face, panting hard. Sam looked confused, and even a little contrite.

"He was touching you-" He began, but Gabriel cut him off.  
"He was comforting me! Because he cares, because he is my friend, and because he doesn't like to see me upset. And do you know why I was upset? Because of you. Because you don't care about my feelings. And you never will. You're just worried that somebody else has been touching your property without your permission."

"That's not true." Sam replied softly. "I am sorry, Gabriel, I-"  
He stopped, as Gabriel sat down hard and sudden on one of the hall chairs. He looked up at Sam with pain in his eyes and clutched wildly at his stomach for a moment.  
"Oh, God." He moaned. "It's the baby. I think... It's coming. Now."

Sam looked horrified. "It can't be!" He whispered, taking one step forward and two steps back. Gabriel glared at him, clenching his teeth and rocking his whole body forwards.  
"Well, I'm afraid this is out of your control, Alpha!" He hissed. "Don't just stand there! Get the doctor!"

Sam nodded mutely and dashed off without further ado, stopping the first man he saw and sending him off the fetch the doctor. He rushed back only minutes later, to find Gabriel already halfway up the stairs escorted by two omega servants. He followed a few steps behind, until they entered the bedroom and he found the door shut in his face.  
"This is no place for an alpha!" Somebody scoffed, when he tried to protest, and he found himself being shooed away.

He walked slowly down the stairs, listening carefully for any sound from above. Everything seemed to be quiet. Sam took it as a good sign.

He loitered around in the hall, and was relieved to see the doctor arrive soon after and make his way straight upstairs. He paced up and down to hall, gnawing at his lip and wishing there was something he could do.

"It's going to be a difficult one." The Doctor announced, several minutes later when he returned to give Sam his verdict. "First labours often are. Don't worry too much, he's in good hands." He patted Sam consolingly on the arm and went back upstairs, followed by a small parade of servants carrying towels and bowels of hot water.

Sam continued to pace. He had tried to sit and distract himself with a book, but it was useless. He couldn't drag his mind away from Gabriel.  
Soon, he began to hear sounds from above. Wailing, screaming, crying. He clenched his fists in frustration and realised, for the first time, that Gabriel was in real danger. There was a genuine possibility that he might die giving birth to their child.  
Sam began to feel increasingly sick.

The doctor came back, looking weary. Sam gave him some refreshments and asked, anxiously, how Gabriel was doing.  
"I think he will be alright." The doctor replied carefully. "It is hard to tell at this stage. The labour has been complicated and he is very tired. But the baby will come soon, I believe." He smiled confidently. "Try not to worry yourself too much. He is strong."

Soon enough, Sam was left alone again. He tried to shut himself up in the library, but the eerie silence became too much for him and he returned to loitering in the hall. Gabriel's screaming and crying became more and more frequent, and louder, until it was almost constant.  
Sam sat down on the stairs and rested his head against the bannister. It was late, and he felt exhausted. Somehow, despite his anxiety and Gabriel's wails, he dozed off there, uncomfortable as it was.

He was gently roused a few hours later by the doctor, who looked exhausted but pleased. Sam sat up quickly, his eyes full of questions.  
"Gabriel is doing very well. He is very tired, of course, and quite weak, but he will be alright." The Doctor announced before Sam could even ask.  
Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. "And the baby?" He asked, hesitantly.  
"The baby is healthy, as far as I can see. He is very strong."  
Sam found himself beaming without even trying. "He? So, it's a boy?"  
"Yes." The doctor replied, patting Sam's shoulder. "Congratulations. You have a son."

Sam stood stock still for several moments after the doctor had gone home. He had a son. He couldn't get his head around it - could hardly believe it.  
He started up the stairs slowly. As he drew closer, he could hear soft voices in the bedroom. The sound of a baby, fussing quietly. And Gabriel, murmuring gently in response.

Sam pushed opened the door quietly and stood still for a moment, just watching. Gabriel was sitting up in bed and cradling the baby gently to his chest. Sam could see his tiny fists waving around. It brought a smile to his face.  
Gabriel turned his head towards the doorway and nodded once, without saying anything. Sam took it as an invitation and stepped into the room, crossing over to sit on the bed.  
Gabriel looked exhausted, almost all the colour drained from his face. But there was a sparkle of life in his eyes that Sam hadn't seen for a while. He kept glancing down at the baby in his arms, as though checking he was still there.

"How are you?" Sam croaked - his voice had gone strange, for some reason that he couldn't pinpoint. He met Gabriel's eyes, cautious of what the response might be.  
"Tired." Gabriel replied. He lifted the baby in his arms, slightly, as though offering him to Sam. "Do you want to hold him?"

Sam nodded silently, and allowed Gabriel to arrange the baby correctly in the crook of his arm. He looked down at his son and drew a shaky breath, deciding that it would be wise not to try to speak for a while.  
"He has your nose." Gabriel whispered, and Sam laughed wetly. It was true.

"What are you going to call him?" Sam asked when he recovered enough to speak. Gabriel bit his lip and looked down at the bedclothes.  
"You should name him, really." He replied. "You are the Alpha." But Sam was already shaking his head.  
"You deserve the honour." He insisted firmly.

Gabriel refused to meet Sam's eye but he nodded.  
"Well... I thought perhaps, Charles? It was my father's name." He suggested tentatively. Sam smiled, considering it for a moment. "Charles. Yes. I like it." He brushed his finger over the baby's forehead. "What about a middle name?"

Gabriel was silent for several minutes before he answered, in a small voice.  
"Samuel. Charles Samuel Winchester."

Sam stared at Gabriel openly for a while. "Thank you." He whispered finally. "Thank you, Gabriel."

He handed Charles, who was almost asleep, back to Gabriel, and watched his rock the baby carefully in his arms, crooning quietly.  
"Would you put him in his crib?" Gabriel asked finally. He looked so tired, Sam was only too happy to oblige.  
He put the baby down and sat on the edge of the bed again, taking Gabriel's smaller hand.  
"Sam." Gabriel whispered. "I know you don't - can't - love me, and I don't expect you to but please, can we try to be civil to each other? I don't want Charles to grow up in a fractured home. I want him to be happy. I promise I won't see Lucifer anymore if you don't want me to. I'll stay at home and be a good omega. Just, please, be a father to Charles even if you can't be a husband to me."

Sam frowned. "Of course." He murmured. "He is my son, Gabriel. I promise you, I will not let any difficulties between us get in the way." He was tempted to reassure Gabriel and to tell him that there was a chance that they might be able to fix whatever had gone wrong. He was even tempted to say that Gabriel could continue seeing Lucifer, if he wanted to. But on reflection, he realised it was for the best to keep a distance between them. He didn't want to give Gabriel hope where there was none.

Gabriel looked relieved and he closed his eyes, turning his face to the pillow. Sam decided to let him sleep, but he stayed where he was, perched on the bed.

Watching over his mate, and his baby son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't too angsty, was it? I can be nice!
> 
> Feedback makes me happy and makes my writing better - so do leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

After the Christening, in which Hannah was named as Charles' Godmother, Gabriel stayed in bed under the doctors orders for nearly two weeks. Apparently he had lost a lot of blood and was at risk of becoming dangerously ill. He didn't mind too much, since he was able to take care of Charles just as well. Sam stayed at home with him for those few days, and was as kind and gentle as Gabriel had ever known him to be. He was good with Charles - more willing to try than other Alpha's might have been.  
Gabriel had learned to expect very little from Sam, which was just as well because for all his fatherly care, Sam gave him no hope that their relationship might recover. He was civil and pleasant, Gabriel had no reason to complain. He just wished they could be a real family, instead of a fractured one.

When Gabriel had recovered sufficiently to leave his room, they returned to their old routine. Gabriel became used to Sam's absence as he had before. It was easier than before, somehow, perhaps because he was so absorbed with looking after little Charles.

He was sitting on the lawn, playing with his baby, when he happened to look up and see Lucifer striding across toward him. Gabriel stood up quickly. He couldn't help feeling a little nervous.

Lucifer took his hand and kissed it tenderly. He inspected Gabriel's face carefully, tutting at it's pallidness, and sat down.  
"I am so glad to see you again." He said, as Gabriel sat beside him. "And so very sorry for the last time. How are you?"

Gabriel picked Charles up and held him, looking at him instead of Lucifer.  
"I'm alright. And I am the one who ought to apologise for Sam's behaviour. In fact, I'm rather surprised that you're back so soon. I mean, after what Sam said last time."

Lucifer chuckled. "Forgive me for saying it, but your husband does not frighten me one little bit."  
Gabriel resisted raising an eyebrow. He seemed to remember that Lucifer had looked rather like a terrified rabbit during the confrontation.  
Lucifer continued. "Besides that, I took the liberty of enquiringly whether he was at home before a came out to see you." He smiled. "How is the little one?"

Gabriel smiled. "He's fine, thank you. Would you like to hold him?"  
"Ah, no. I wouldn't like to drop him. Besides, I came to ask you something very important and I don't want to be distracted."

"Oh." Gabriel replied. "What did you want to ask?"

Lucifer turned and gave Gabriel a long, unreadable look.  
"I want to ask you to leave your husband, and come away with me." He said finally.  
Gabriel opened his mouth, but closed it again moments later.  
"You... want me to leave Sam for you?" Gabriel repeated, biting his lip.

Lucifer took his hand and held it gently. "I love you Gabriel, surely you must know that."  
Gabriel swallowed, feeling utterly bewildered. Lucifer had never given him any reason to believe that their connection might be romantic.  
"I must confess... I am a little overwhelmed. This is serious, Lucifer."

"I know." Lucifer said gravely. "I am serious. I want you. We could go to Europe. I have houses all over, you know. You can bring Charles, of course."  
Gabriel stared at the grass beneath them. "This is a lot to take in Lucifer. Sam and I may not be ideally happy, but we are married and mated. And what would my family say?"

Lucifer smiled. "Ah, that's the least of our problems. You know your father actually wanted you to marry me, don't you?"  
Gabriel frowned. "What?"  
Lucifer nodded wisely. "That summer, when I stayed with your family, he took a fancy to me. He said that you and I might marry when we were older, if you presented as an omega. If he had still been alive when you came of age I believe he would have given us his approval."

This new piece of news shocked Gabriel deeply. His father had died many years ago, when he was still young, and had left a large hole in his heart. Charles Novak had been a kind, gentle man. Gabriel had loved him deeply. And knowing that his father had intended Lucifer to marry him changed things hugely in his mind and heart.

"I... need to give this some thought." Gabriel murmured. "Can you wait a while?"  
Lucifer smiled and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Gabriel's cheek.  
"Of course. I cannot wait too long, though. I will need an answer by the end of the week." He stood up and bowed. "Until then, goodbye. Give my regards to your husband."

Gabriel nodded absently and stared after Lucifer as he walked away. Thoughts spun around his head. There were plenty of reasons as to why he should leave Sam. Of course, Sam didn't love him and he was not overly fond of Sam. But did he love Lucifer? He would hesitate to say so.  
And of course he had Charles to think about. He was Sam's child too.

He walked back to the house in a daze and put Charles down to sleep. Then, he wandered around the house, gnawing at his lips. He didn't know what to do.  
He sank down into a chair after nearly an hour of fierce pacing. He felt hot and feverish, almost in pain. He wondered, absently, if he might be going into heat. He hoped not. And he still hadn't reached any sort of decision.  
His head was still throbbing, hours later when Sam returned home. 

Gabriel crept into the library where Sam was sitting, reading by the light of the fire. He sat on the cold, draughty floor at Sam's feet, pulling his knees to his chest. He barely registered Sam's soft sound of surprise.  
"What's the matter?" Sam asked gently. He had never seen Gabriel look so strange and worried. Gabriel just shook his head and rested his cheek up against Sam's warm thigh. He closed his eyes as Sam came down gently and brushed a hand through his hair. He needed the comfort of his alpha's touch and for the first, he was actually receiving it.

Gabriel woke up in bed, a little unsure of how he had got there. He swallowed thickly around a hard lump in his throat and turned his sweaty face to the pillow. He felt ill - sticky and achey in all the wrong places.  
He considered calling out for somebody, but didn't have the strength. He wished Sam was there. He wanted his alpha.  
He sniffled, suddenly overcome by emotion. What if Sam had gone? What if he knew Gabriel had been thinking of leaving?  
He tried to sit up - he needed to tell Sam that he didn't want to leave, that he wanted Sam, not Lucifer. But he couldn't manage it.  
He drifted off into the blank space of not-quite-sleep, instead.

 

"He has a fever." The doctor said gravely. "And I think it may be serious. It may be a consequence of giving birth, or it may not. Either way, it would be best to remove your child from the house." He put his hand on Gabriel's forehead and inspected his eyes. "I will continue to observe him. Try not to worry."

Sam nodded, biting his lip and staring at Gabriel's small form, lost in the big bed.  
"I will arrange for Hannah to take Charles for a while." He murmured. "And I will stay here to look after Gabriel."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. He knew only too well that Sam and Gabriel were not on the best terms, and yet Sam was willing to risk sickness to nurse his husband. He said nothing, but wondered if perhaps Sam Winchester cared more than he liked to let people think.

Sam, meanwhile, bathed Gabriel's damp forehead with a cool cloth and watched, helpless, as he thrashed in the throws of his fever. Only time could tell whether he would get well.  
Sam prayed that it wouldn't be too late for him to tell Gabriel how he really felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh nooo!
> 
> What are your thoughts on this chapter, do let me know?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been rather poorly. But here we go, a new chapter.

The doctor was right. Sam did care more than he liked to let on.  
He spent almost every waking hour at Gabriel's bedside over the course of his illness.   
He wiped his sweaty head with cool damp cloths, held him gently through the throws of the fever and tried his best to comfort him in his delusions. Sometimes, Gabriel would whimper out Sam's name. Sam wondered if that was good or bad.

Dick was not allowed into the sick room, on strict orders from the doctor, so he spent hours sitting outside the bedroom with his head between his paws. Sam could hear him whining and scratching at the wood of the door long into the night.

Sam became worried after several days of no improvement, but one night the fever did begin to break. Sam hadn't seen Gabriel sleep so easily in days - his breathing was even, and his eyelids didn't flutter like he wasn't really resting.

Sam allowed himself to drop off to sleep in the armchair beside the bed. He was truly exhausted and slept all the way through the night for once.

When he woke up in the morning, Gabriel looked peaceful almost well. The shadows of the fever still hung under his eyes, but there was some colour in his cheeks. Sam smiled, ignoring his stiff back, and slid his hand through Gabriel's hair.  
He stirred a little, turning his head to face Sam.

Gabriel blinked, slowly, into wakefulness. His muscles felt weak and achy and his head didn't feel quite right. He lifted his hand shakily to rub his eyes, and was surprised to see Sam sitting so close beside the bed.  
"Something the matter?" He asked. His throat was sore, and the words didn't quite come. Sam shook his head.

"You were sick, love. The doctor says it was probably having the baby and... being under other kinds of stress. But it's alright, you are much better now."

Gabriel felt confused. Sam had never called him 'love'. He must have been very ill. Perhaps he was still in the middle of a strange fever dream? He decided to make the best of it - who knew if it would last.

He held Sam's hand almost reverently, trying to memorise it. Sam smiled at him tenderly.  
"Gabriel, I know things have been difficult. Impossible, even. And I know it's all my fault. I wasn't willing to accept that I could love you, and not dishonour Jessica. I know now that I was wrong and that I did nothing but hurt you - and myself. I know I was a fool. But I want to make it right. I truly do." He looked earnestly down into Gabriel's eyes.

Gabriel's head was all a-whirl. Was Sam really suggesting that they make peace and start again? Did he really want that? Why the sudden change of heart? He couldn't understand it.  
Sam seemed to sense that it was all becoming to much.

"Don't think about it now. Concentrate on getting well. Just remember... I'm sorry. And I'll be here, waiting, however long you take to decide."

Gabriel nodded slowly and let his eyes slide closed. He fell asleep, emotions in turmoil, wondering if Sam was truly sincere and if so - why?

 

Gabriel got stronger and better each day, and the doctor was pleased with his improvement. However, the doctor warned that he must not be worried, or put under any stress, for fear of a relapse.  
Sam decided to leave Gabriel to himself until he was stronger. His history of upsetting him was undeniable. He would wait until Gabriel's recovery was assured before taking their discussion any further. It killed him to wait - he knew Gabriel would assume that things would go back to how they had been before - strained and fractured. But in the long run it was for the best. He consoled himself in the knowledge that he had the rest of his life to make things up to Gabriel.

Gabriel, seeing almost nothing of Sam, began to think that perhaps he had dreamt the whole exchange between the two of them. He couldn't help his disappointment. He so desperately wanted Sam to look at him, and to love him. But in the end, perhaps that was too much to hope for.

He tried to be consoled by Charles and Dick, who were amusing enough companions. But what he really wanted was the company of his Alpha.  
He also tried to look cheerful when Michael came to visit him. Which was difficult, mostly because he had forgotten just how serious and difficult to talk to Michael was.

There was really only one thing that Gabriel wanted to ask, and that was about Lucifer. He had been trying not to think about the other Alpha, but one thing kept turning over in the back of his mind. Had he really been telling the truth about Gabriel's father?

He managed to drag Michael away from Sam's library, on the pretence of taking a walk together. It took him almost the entire length of the walled garden before he found the courage to ask.

"Michael..." He began, looking down at his feet. "May I ask you something? About father?"  
Michael looked a little surprised, but nodded agreeably. Gabriel drew in a breath.

"Did father have a plan for me? I mean - for me, getting married?"

Michael cocked his head. "I do not believe so. Why do you ask?"

"Because well... I... Are you sure? What about Lucifer Milton?"

Michael looked shocked, and almost angry.  
"Lucifer Milton? Whatever would put that idea into your head? Why on earth would father want you to marry that wastrel?"

Gabriel swallowed and looked away, but Michael turned his head sharply.  
"Gabriel, has he been here?"

"Yes." Gabriel replied after a moments hesitation. "When Sam was away, he came nearly every day. He was kind to me, Michael."

"I'm sure he was." Michael almost snorted. "He's a sly, manipulative, nasty piece of work. He owes more money than I care to imagine - and he has destroyed many a happy marriage."

Gabriel's heart sank. "I see. I will... make sure never to see him again."

"I think that might be for the best." Michael said, surprisingly gentle. "Gabriel... I think I owe you an apology. I thought it was for the best, pushing you into this marriage. I wanted you to settle down before it was too late. But now I see that I was wrong. You are unhappy. And I am very sorry for that."

Gabriel was a little bit stunned. He had never heard Michael apologise for anything in his life.   
He began to murmur something about it being alright, but Michael had already turned on his heel and gone.

Gabriel walked back to the house slowly, mulling Michael's words over in his head. Was he unhappy? Yes, he was. But if he hadn't married Sam where would he be? Alone. That sounded like a worse fate than simple, inconsequential sadness.

He was surprised to see Sam striding towards him down to path, and stop so they could talk. Sam looked nervous. There was something in his eyes - a kind of excitement and hope that Gabriel had never seen before.

"Can we talk, please?" Sam asked, when Gabriel enquired as to where he was going. "It is... important. I need to tell you something that I have wanted to for a while, now."

Gabriel nodded as Sam took his hand and lead him off to a secluded nook. He couldn't help the way his heart fluttered.

What on earth could Sam have to say to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, I know. Sorry!! 
> 
> There will be a new chapter soon, in which things will begin to be resolved.
> 
> In the mean time, do leave a comment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is (another) filler chapter. I know it's ridiculously short, but it needed to be written.
> 
> Enjoy!

"What did you need to say to me, Sam?" Gabriel asked coolly, perching delicately on a small wall. Sam looked nervous, scuffing his foot against the floor. He swallowed, and looked at Gabriel full on in the face.

"Do remember when your fever broke, and you woke up? We talked, and well... I said that I wanted to make things right between the two of us."  
Gabriel looked up, inhaling sharply. So he hadn't dreamt it, then. He listened, almost vibrating with emotion as Sam continued.  
"That.. premise, still remains. That is what I want. And of course, I completely understand if it's not what you want... I can wait. That would be completely understandable, of course." He bit his lip, as though he knew that he sounded a little bit stupid.

Gabriel stood up, taking a tentative step forward, and then another. He looked up at Sam, the earnestness of his beautiful face. He lifted his hand and slipped his fingers through the hair that shadowed Sam's eyes. He'd forgotten what it felt like to touch Sam - the sharp magnetism of his skin, like summer lightening. Suddenly, he was lost in the closeness of them. Sam's heady scent overwhelmed him. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against Sam's fluttering pulse point.  
Sam was stock still, until he could stand it no longer, and slid his hand up Gabriel's back and settled it there.

"Yes." Gabriel said simply, letting his forehead fall onto Sam's shoulder. He knew he shouldn't agree. He knew he should tell Sam that he had no desire for another disastrous mistake like the last time. But suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Sam was there, real and visceral, holding him close and pressing the softest kiss to his temple.

"Are you sure?" Sam whispered soft and low, inching his hand up until his fingers brushed the hair at the base of Gabriel's neck. "I... have done nothing but hurt you, Gabriel. From start to finish. I'm the reason you were - are- so unhappy. I'm the reason you are alone. I am even responsible for your illness. If I hadn't abandoned and rejected you, that would never have happened."

Gabriel leaned up, certainly not eye to eye, but almost level.   
"That is the past." He whispered. "It happened, and yes, it was horrible. You made some mistakes but for a good reason. The woman you loved died and you were almost forced into something that you didn't want. It was an impossible situation and we were thrown together with nothing to unite us except for the fact that we lived in the same house and were supposed to share the same bed." He sighed softly.

"I was very angry with you, Sam. Until I looked at you just a few minutes ago and I realised... I love you. And there's nothing I can do about that, so we might as well make peace."

Sam bit his lip through a smile. "I love you too, Gabriel. I have watched you, every week since we have been together and... I tried so hard to stop myself from falling in love with you because Jessica was everything to me. And it scared me. I thought she was the end for me, but you... You are something else. A different world."

Gabriel smiled and stood on tiptoe to press a chaste kiss to Sam's slightly parted lips. He took Sam's hand and threaded their fingers together, feeling the safety and warmth that radiated from Sam's palm.

"Let's go inside." He commented, glancing up at the sky. "It looks like rain. And... I want to spend some time with you. Just the two of us."

Sam nodded and tenderly lifted their joined hands to kiss Gabriel's fingers.  
"I would like that." He replied, letting Gabriel lead him into the house. "We have a lot to catch up on."

 

Later that night, curled up with Gabriel resting peacefully in his arms, Sam contemplated on their situation. He hadn't realised it until now, but as he looked down at Gabriel's sleeping face, he suddenly knew that he had been blessed.

Blessed, because he had loved Jessica and she had loved him. Blessed, because he had been happy in the short time they had been allowed.  
And blessed, because even after Jessica had gone, he had been granted a second chance for love.  
He stroked his fingers through Gabriel's silk-soft hair. He had been so blind. He hadn't allowed himself to see the gift he had been given. He still shuddered to think about how cruel he had been to Gabriel, and he knew that although Gabriel had confessed his love, it would take a long while for him to trust Sam.

Sam didn't mind. Gabriel deserved all the time he needed to adjust. In fact, he deserved to be treated with as much love and consideration as possible.  
Sam was determined that from now on, he would be the best husband he could be. He owed it to Gabriel - and to Jess.   
He had been given a second chance at happiness, and now nothing would stop him from taking it.

He smiled, kissing the top of Gabriel's head and pulling him a fraction closer. And he fell asleep easily, for the first time in far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, things are looking up, aren't they?
> 
> Let's hope they stay that way.
> 
> Do leave a comment!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wholeheartedly apologise for the chapter. I feel incredibly evil.
> 
> Also - sorry for any errors!! My brain isn't functioning brilliantly so by editing was probably sub-par.

Six Months Later

 

Gabriel was careful as he tied the silky sash around his waist. It was a new one, like his gown - a gift from Sam. He smoothed his skirts down carefully and eyed himself up in the mirror.  
He looked pretty, he thought. The dress suited him. It also hid the very slight curve of his stomach, so that nobody would know he was expecting again. He wasn't quite ready to make that announcement.  
Sam knew, of course. Gabriel had told him as soon as he was sure. He didn't want a repeat of the last time. They were both happy with the news, Sam even more so than Gabriel this time. It wasn't that Gabriel wasn't pleased, because he was. He just wasn't looking forward to another painful birth experience.

In all honesty, Gabriel didn't want to go to the party he was all dressed up for. It wasn't as though he had friends he could talk to, and he knew for a fact that Sam wouldn't stay with him all night.  
Gabriel tried not to be bitter about the fact that Sam preferred the company of others. He knew he was really lucky. Sam was kind and gentle, he gave Gabriel beautiful presents and spent time playing with their son. He had been as good as his word - he was a good husband.  
But Sam liked women, and women liked Sam. And that meant that Gabriel often found himself alone, excluded from Sam's life.  
He tried not to mind. But sometimes it was hard to bear. He loved Sam, and he just wished that Sam could love him back with his whole heart, instead of just a small chunk of it.

He tucked his hair carefully behind his ears and stood up as tall as he could. At that moment, Sam entered the room, looking as handsome as he always did. Gabriel couldn't stop himself from smiling as Sam's arms came around his waist and pulled him close. His big hand splayed over Gabriel's stomach and he could see the unmistakable Alpha pride in his eyes. He kissed Gabriel's neck softly.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked. "You look beautiful in that dress. You will be the belle of the ball tonight."

Gabriel smiled and blushed, angling his head to kiss Sam's jaw.  
"Thank you Sam." He said softly. "I'm ready."

Sam curled his arm around Gabriel, leading him out of their bedroom.  
"I'm afraid I will have to abandon you a little bit tonight." He began, and Gabriel's heart sank.  
"Ellen Harvelle has asked me to keep an eye on her daughter Joanna. This will be her first party and you know how worried Ellen gets." He chuckled, seeming not to notice the way Gabriel's shoulders had slumped. "That will be us, in a few years, worrying about our own children."

Gabriel nodded absently and let Sam lead him off. He was quiet, but Sam didn't seem to notice. When they got to the party, Sam took his leave of Gabriel and went straight off to dance with Joanna. Gabriel was left, standing on the edge of the open room full of whirling, dancing couples. Alone. Again.

He sat down at the edge of the room, in between a group of elderly matrons, and a group of young omegas waiting for alphas to ask them to dance. Once upon a time, Gabriel would have been there among them, whispering and giggling. So ready to fall in love.

After a while, he could bear it no longer. He stood up and left the main room, away from Sam, and made his way through a series of smaller rooms. He saw people he knew (most of them friends of Sam's) but he didn't stop to talk.  
He paused for a moment, staring at the back of a tall Alpha who he seemed to recognise. He couldn't be sure - until the Alpha turned around, and Gabriel saw his face.

It was Lucifer. He looked as attractive as he ever had, richly dressed with his hand resting gently on the back of a lovely young beta woman. Gabriel drew breath as he noticed the wedding band on Lucifer's finger.  
He was about to turn away and walk in the other direction, but Lucifer had already spotted him.

"Hello." He said softly, seeming genuinely pleased. "Gabriel. It's been far too long." Gabriel didn't resist as Lucifer took his hand and kissed it tenderly. He inclined his head slightly but didn't reply.  
"Allow me to introduce my wife. Lilith, this is Gabriel, a very dear friend of mine." Lucifer continued, unperturbed by Gabriel's silence.

Lilith smiled coldly and nodded. She said something to Lucifer, so quietly that Gabriel couldn't hear, and swept of regally in the direction of the ballroom, leaving them alone together.

"Walk with me?" Lucifer requested, offering Gabriel his arm. Gabriel hesitated, but nodded and allowed Lucifer to lead him, the opposite way that Lilith had gone.

"I heard you were very ill." Lucifer commented. "Is that why you did not write to me? I assumed that even though you did not wish to accept my... proposal, we might still remain friends."

"You lied to me." Gabriel replied flatly. "And I do not feel that we can continue our friendship after that."  
Lucifer inclined his head as though agreeing that he had done wrong.

"I did not mean you any harm." He said gently. "And I would not say that I lied. Bent the truth, perhaps, yes. I only ever did it because I knew it was my only chance to have you. I loved - love - you, Gabriel."

They paused by a window in an empty room, and Gabriel stepped out onto the balcony to mull over Lucifer's words.  
"You married another woman." He countered quietly. 

Lucifer sighed. "It was... convenient. I knew I could not have you, and I needed certain... finances. Lilith needed a husband. There is no love between us."  
He sighed, as though genuinely sorrowful, and despite the deceit of the past, Gabriel was inclined to believe him.

"You know I don't love you." Gabriel said gently, his hand hovering over Lucifer's upper arm. "I love Sam."

"He does not deserve you, Gabriel." Lucifer said, almost pleadingly. "I saw him tonight, dancing and laughing with that girl. And there have been others, haven't there? Surely you do not believe that he is innocent. Surely you do not believe that you are the only one sharing his bed?"

"I don't believe that Sam has ever been unfaithful to me." Gabriel said firmly. "And even if he was, well, it is within his rights. He may do as he pleases." He sighed, looking up at Lucifer.   
"I love him. It doesn't matter what he does to wrong me. I will always forgive him." He smiled a little. "Besides which, I cannot act only for myself. Perhaps... perhaps if it were only me I might feel differently... But I have Charles to think of. And now, I am carrying his child again."

Lucifer nodded, as though he understood. Gabriel read the sorrow in his eyes, and believed, perhaps for the first time, that Lucifer truly did love him.

"Sam is good to me." He said gently, stroking Lucifer's arm. "He treats me well. I think... He loves me, although sometimes he forgets to show it. I appreciate your care for me, Lucifer. I do. But... I love Sam, and Sam loves me. There is nothing I can do to change that."

Lucifer looked away, pursing his lips and nodding just once. "I understand." He whispered, turning back to Gabriel. "I hold by what I said. Samuel Winchester does not deserve you." He smiled, gently cupping Gabriel's cheek.  
"May I kiss you? Just once? And then I will leave you alone, I swear it."

Gabriel answered him only by leaning up and gently pressing their lips together for the briefest of moments. He did not feel sparks, as he always did when kissing Sam. But it was not an unpleasant feeling - it comforted him, more than anything.

"Thank you." Lucifer whispered, closing his eyes and seeming to savour the moment.  
"I wish you the very best of luck for your future. I hope Sam will begin to appreciate the gift he has been given."  
He walked away, presumably to rejoin his wife in his loveless marriage. Gabriel pitied him.

 

He walked slowly back to the main room, but could not find Sam anywhere. He asked Joanna, who told him that Sam had gone to look for him.  
Cold dread suddenly settled in the bottom of Gabriel's stomach. What if Sam had seen him and Lucifer together, and not overheard their conversation?

Gabriel left the room as quickly as he dared and began to hunt for Sam, searching room after room as his heart hammered in his chest. He could not afford for Sam to jump to the wrong conclusion.  
He felt sure it would end in disaster.

He ended up running straight into Sam, halfway down a hallway. And as he looked into the Alpha's eyes, he knew that Sam had seen something - he couldn't quite discern what.

He allowed Sam to lead him into an empty room, and tried not to let the panic take hold of him. Panicking would not be good for the baby. He folded his hands over his stomach and tried to take comfort in the fact that Sam would not hurt him while he was pregnant.  
He sat down on the chair that Sam offered him, and tried to compose himself. There was nothing he could to do to change what Sam might have seen, anyway.

Sam took a deep breath. He was already pacing up and down the room, and Gabriel gasped sharply when he turned and stared.

"I saw you." He said simply. "You and that... Milton. I saw you kiss him."  
Gabriel stared back at him. All he could see in Sam's eyes was sadness. Not anger. Just sorrow.

"How long?" Sam asked simply. "How long have you been seeing him?"

Gabriel couldn't reply. The words wouldn't come. How could he explain to Sam what had happened? The room suddenly felt very hot, and his clothes were constricting his breathing.

Sam seemed to take his silence for a confession, because his expression became sharper.  
"Weeks?" He asked. "Months? Are you carrying his baby? Dear God..." He covered his face with his hands.

Gabriel's head was swimming, and one moment he could hear what Sam was saying and another he couldn't. He clutched at the arm of the chair, trying to stay upright. He couldn't faint. If he fainted, Sam would believe that he really was guilty...

He was on the floor in a heap, before he could think anything else about the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry. 
> 
> I'm such a horrible person.
> 
> If you liked it (or you want to yell at me) (or both) leave a comment! Much love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another depressing chapter, i'm such a nasty person.

Gabriel woke up on the hard floor to the sound of shouting. He could smell the alpha aggression thick in the air and he instinctively whimpered, curling inwards to protect his belly. It was only when he managed to stop his entire body from shaking that he managed to listen to what was going on.

"I tell you Winchester, nothing happened!" Somebody shouted. Lucifer, Gabriel realised dazedly. He flinched when he heard Sam growl in response.

"I'm not some sort of fool. I saw you."

"You are a fool, if you think Gabriel would betray you. He kissed me out of pity because he knows that I love him, and he refused to leave you for me. He kissed me to say goodbye!" Lucifer shouted, trying to make Sam see. Sam merely scoffed in response.

"If you think I believe your lies, Milton, then you're as stupid as you look. You're a lying, scheming home wrecker. And he-" Sam pointed to Gabriel, curled up and shaking on the floor. "-Is no better. You are both welcome to each other."

Tears slid down Gabriel's cheeks as he watched Sam stalk from the room. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying that his baby was alright. If he lost his child, as well as Sam, he didn't know what he would do.

He barely felt Lucifer lift him up and carry him gently to a more secluded location. He didn't feel Hannah shaking him and holding him. He didn't know how he managed to get back to Hannah's house. It was all a blur, a whirling, painful mess, in which he couldn't even find the strength to cry.

He managed to emerge from the quagmire of pain, and crawled his way into Hannah's sitting room where he curled up on a sofa beside her. She stroked his hair comfortingly, trying her best to make him feel better.  
"Lucifer Milton sent a message." She said softly. "Shall I read it to you?"  
Gabriel nodded and pressed his forehead against her cool hand as she began to read to him.

 

_"Dear Gabriel._

_Firstly, I apologise profusely for the trouble I have put you in. I never intended to cause you such hurt and pain. I tried my best to make your husband understand that the kiss we shared was innocent, but he would not listen to me._   
_Secondly, I wanted to let you know that I am leaving the country again. Lilith and I have decided to live on one of my European estates. I feel that this will be best for both of us._   
_I hope you can forgive me for once again causing your relationship with Sam to fracture. I hope that you will be able to resolve it._

  
_My regards and best love,_   
_Lucifer."_

 

Gabriel listened silently and hid his face against Hannah. Sam was gone, Lucifer was gone. He felt as though he had no one left in the world. He sniffled quietly, cupping his stomach and rubbing gently. At least he still had his baby.

  
"You're being an idiot, Sam." Dean had flatly, as he paced up and down the room. Sam was sitting, head in his hands, on the edge of a chair. He hadn't slept a wink the night before and his head was throbbing painfully.  
"I told you, I've had it from five separate reliable sources that Lucifer Milton and his wife only returned from their wedding tour a week before the party. They had been abroad for three months! It is completely impossible for Gabriel to have had any contact with him."

Sam shook his head wearily. "Dean... This is Lucifer Milton. He is a renowned crook. He could have bribed these supposedly reliable people! How many omegas has he seduced over the last few years? I refuse to be another cuckolded husband."  
He stood up. "I can't believe that that kiss was innocent. And I can't believe that that child is mine."

"You can believe what you want to believe. I'm just telling you that you're completely wrong, and if you were in your right mind, you would see that." Dean replied, standing up too. "You're welcome to stay here Sam. But from what I heard, Gabriel is going to staying with his own family for the foreseeable future, so you won't have to worry about running into him at home."

Sam merely grunted in reply, and left the room. The rage he had felt the evening before, seeing his mate in the arms of another alpha, had not yet dissipated. He stalked the corridors of Dean's home and clenched his hands into fists, letting the anger flow through him like molten lava.

 

"What do you want to do?" Michael said gently, putting his arm around Gabriel's shoulder. He had come to Hannah's home as soon as he had heard what had happened. Gabriel was frankly surprised at how kind Michael was being. He had almost assumed that he would take Sam's part.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat that now seemed permanent. The initial pain and sorrow at being slandered and rejected by his own husband was beginning to slide away. He felt numb, now. Numb, and angry.  
"I want to go home with you, please Michael." He murmured, looking down at his lap. "I don't want to see Sam. I will send him a letter. But I won't see him."

Michael nodded as though he agreed, and pulled Gabriel close to his chest for a moment. It felt good to be embraced by an Alpha, and it calmed Gabriel's thumping heart very slightly.

He made his way to the writing desk in the corner of the room and began to compose his letter.

  
_Sam,_

_Last night, I told Lucifer that I would always forgive you, no matter what you did to me. I know now that I was incorrect. I cannot forgive you for the wrong you have done me this time._   
_I have done nothing to deserve the way you have treated me. I am not your possession, nor your toy. I am a human being with feelings. And you have done nothing but hurt me._   
_I don't mean simply last night - that was bad enough. But even before then, you were treating me like I was nothing. You would leave alone for hours on end and openly flirt with other women. It hurt me, Sam, every time you ignored me and favoured another person over me, but I never said anything. Because I loved you._   
_Last night, I told Lucifer that I could never leave you. I was wrong about that, too. I am going home, with my brother. I do not care what anyone else thinks of me. I will raise our children there, alone. I hope they will turn out kinder and more respectful than you are. I request that you will not seek me out for a long time. I must be alone._   
_Finally, Sam, last night I told Lucifer that I loved you. I was not wrong about that, at least._   
_I love you, despite the many wrongs you have done me. I love you, but I cannot forgive you, nor live with you, for a moment longer._

_One day, you may realise that you made a mistake. I dearly hope so._   
_Until then, goodbye._

_Gabriel._

 

Sam received the letter several hours later. He sat for a long time after reading it with his head in his hands, as everything began to sink in.  
Yet again, he had made a mess of his relationship with Gabriel. Yet again, he was the one at fault. He felt completely drained of emotion as he sat, wondering how on earth he ever could have believed that his sweet, perfect mate could ever have done anything wrong.

He closed his eyes as the tears began to fall. Gabriel was gone from his life now and there was nothing he could do about it. Who knew when - if - they would ever meet again?

 

Gabriel returned to his old, comfortable bedroom, at Michael's country home. He devoted himself to Charles, trying to make up for the fact that he would no longer have a father. It was all he could do now - try to make a perfect life for his children.  
He didn't receive any response to his letter from Sam, but then again he hadn't expected one. As far as he was concerned their relationship was over and there was nothing he could do it, as much as it hurt him to admit it.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the pillows and settling his hand over his stomach. He refused to think about Sam.

What good would it do either of them?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things don't look great, do they?
> 
> Do leave a comment, I don't mind if you yell at me. I think I deserve it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a bazillion mistakes in this chapter i'm so sorry, reading & editing is not my strong suit today
> 
> But hey!! A new chapter!!

Months passed slowly. Gabriel settled into life alone with Charles, and he coped. He wasn't exactly happy, but he was alright and glad with the decision he had made.

The doctor gave him some news that both pleased him and worried him simultaneously. Instead of one child, he was having two. Twins.  
Of course, he was pleased, but as the babies grew inside him and became more obvious to the outside world he began to worry. Could he raise three children all alone? Would he be able to cope?

He wasn't sure. But he tried not to panic. He had Hannah, and Michael, who were being so supportive. Gabriel couldn't be more grateful.  
Dean, too, had taken to turning up to visit Gabriel on Saturday afternoons. Gabriel had been wary of him at first, but Dean was gentle with him and incredibly good with Charles.

They sat together almost every afternoon, drinking tea while Charles played on the floor beside them, occasionally looking up and giggling. Sometimes Dean would lift him up and sit him on his lap, where Charles would play, endlessly fascinated by the velvet on Dean's jacket.

"How are you feeling?" He enquired, in his friendly, round about way, and Gabriel smiled.  
"Alright. These two are driving me a little bit mad, as usual." He chuckled, fondly stroking his stomach. "I honestly cannot wait until they're born. Although I'm sure they're going to be a pair of troublemakers."

Dean smirked. "They'll take after their parents, then." He said pointedly. Gabriel pulled a wry face, but Dean shook his head before he could disagree.  
"You and Sam have given me more bother than the rest of my family put together."

Gabriel snorted. "You don't have any other family, Dean, in case you'd forgotten. That's the reason you have to bother with me. And anyway, I think you'll find it's Sam who's responsible for your vexation."

"Maybe." Dean assented. "But if you would take him back..."

"We have had this conversation." Gabriel dismissed. "He has never apologised. He hasn't shown me that he's sorry for what he did. I can't take him back until he proves that he's learnt his lesson. You know I can't deal with another heartbreak, and if I take him back now... well, I just know he will hurt me all over again."

"He really is sorry." Dean said softly. "He is scared, Gabriel. He thinks you will reject him if he tries to get you back."

"I might." Gabriel said dangerously, glaring into his teacup. "And he would deserve it."

"Yes." Dean agreed. "He would. But you love him, don't you?"

Gabriel sighed, slumping backwards and groaning. "Yes. More the fool me."

"And he loves you." Dean persisted. "Gabriel, I wouldn't be telling you to take him back if I didn't think he was truly sorry for what he did to you. I don't want your heart to be broken again. Believe me, if he ever steps out of line again, I will be the first to kick his face in."

Gabriel smiled slightly. "I know. You are a good friend Dean."

Dean smiled and stood up, swinging Charles in a circle and putting him down on the floor. "I know. Think about taking me brother back, Gabriel. I promise you will not regret it."

Gabriel nodded and smiled faintly. Perhaps he would think about.  
Or perhaps, he wouldn't.

 

"Samuel Winchester, what on earth is the matter with you?" Ruby hissed sternly, staring intently at Sam across the dinner table. Sam blinked at her, confused. Had he missed something? Perhaps the noise of the dinner party in general had drowned out Ruby's words. Or perhaps Sam hadn't been listening.  
Mostly likely the latter. It wasn't as if he wanted to be sitting at a long dinner table among people he neither knew nor cared about. He had only come along because Dean had practically dragged him out of the door.

"You've been a complete and utter bore all evening. You have barely said a word to me. You're not still thinking about that dreadful little mousy omega of yours, are you? That was months ago." Ruby sighed, delicately sipping from her wine glass and pouting her lips prettily. "You used to be so much fun, Sam. Do you not like me anymore?"

Sam winced. She had come a little too close to the truth was. Sam didn't like her. He was pretty sure he would never like anybody who wasn't Gabriel ever again. But instead of telling her that, he thinned his lips and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I'm a little distracted this evening." He admitted, twisting his own glass in his hands. "And yes. I am still thinking about Gabriel."

She rolled her eyes and flickered her wrist carelessly. "Forget him, Sam. He was never much to look at anyway, was he? And it's not as though you ever really cared about him. He's far, far away, and you don't have to worry about him. You can concentrate on having fun."

Sam sighed and tuned out of what Ruby was saying. He didn't want to have fun. The pleasures of society had entirely lost their charm for him. He just wanted to be with his family.  
The thought of Gabriel, struggling to raise Charles and two more babies all by himself made Sam sick. He wanted to protect his omega and his children. But he had destroyed any chance he might have had to do that.

Dean cornered him standing by a window, looking out into the dusk.  
"You are like the ghost at the feast this evening." He commented dryly. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't have come if you had not forced me." He replied. Dean sighed, sounding just a little exasperated.

"I told you, Sam. Write to him. What's the worst he can do? Ignore you. At least he will know that you are sorry and willing to try and make up for what you did."

Sam huffed quietly. He knew Dean was right. But he didn't want to be rejected.

"Alright." He agreed reluctantly. "I will write to him. Tomorrow."

Dean smiled and punched Sam's shoulder gently. "Good. You never know. He might even reply."

 

As he had promised, Sam wrote a letter the next morning. His hand shook and he made numerous blots of ink all over the paper, and it took him several drafts until he was happy with what he had written. He kept it short and simple: he just wanted to convey how he felt.

_Dear Gabriel._

_I know you wanted to be alone for a while, after what I did to you. But I cannot keep my silence any longer. I must tell you how sorry I am._  
I was stupid not to see that I was hurting you all the time. I see it now, and I wish that I could turn back time. I was a good husband to you when it suited me - when it did not, I left you to fend for yourself. That was wrong. And I can only apologise.  
I do not know what possessed me to think that you - my perfect, wonderful mate - would ever betray me. Perhaps it was the latent knowledge that you are too good for me, and that you deserve so much better.  
I do not expect to be forgiven. I was given a second chance to love and worship you in the way you deserved, and I never took it. For that, I will be eternally sorry.  
You deserve the world, Gabriel. You deserve to be loved and cherished. I beg you to give me another - final - chance to do that.  
That is all I can wish for.

 _I love you. Give my love to Charles. Look after yourself and our children._  
Forever yours,  
Sam.

Finally, he slid the letter into an envelope and surrendered it into the hands of the mail coach. He hoped for - but did not expect - a reply. He did not deserve one after all.

Nearly three weeks later, when he had all but given up on a response, a letter arrived for him, from Gabriel.

_Sam,_

_If you really wish to make things better, come and see me. I will listen. I cannot promise anything more._

~~_We_ ~~ _Charles misses you._

_Gabriel._

  
Sam tried his best to be calm, but it was impossible to contain his joy. He would see his mate again - even if it was only for one last time. His heart swelled and for the first time in months, he began to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things look a bit more positive! Yay!
> 
> And Gabriel's having twins!!
> 
> Leave a comment, please!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this one! School is bleugh at the moment.
> 
> And sorry for any errors. I am often blind when it comes to grammar and spelling.

Sam took a deep breath, shaking out his sweaty hands. He was walking down the long drive, approaching the place he would meet Gabriel.  
To say he was nervous would be an understatement. His heart was hammering painfully in his chest. He had one chance to get his husband back, and if he made a mess of it then that would be that. He couldn't afford to lose Gabriel. If he did, he would never forgive himself.

He could see Gabriel, now. He was sitting outside with a sketchbook open on the table in front of him. His eyes were fixed on the page and he hadn't seen Sam yet.

Sam's breath caught in his throat. Of course, Dean had kept him updated on Gabriel's wellbeing. But seeing him in the flesh made Sam's hands tremble.  
His pregnancy with the twins was incredibly obvious. He looked bigger than he had at full term with Charles. Resting one hand lightly on the crest of his stomach, he looked the very picture of a perfect omega.  
Even from a distance, Sam could see the healthy pink tinge of his cheeks, and it made the tightness in his chest slacken slightly. At least Gabriel wasn't suffering physically from their separation.

At last, Gabriel looked up and noticed Sam's presence. His expression morphed into something scared and relieved at the same time.  
Sam stopped in his tracks. He wanted more than anything to run forward and pull Gabriel into his arms, to kiss him and hold him. He wanted to plant kisses all over his stomach. But he couldn't. He needed to do this slowly.

He took a deep breath, and dropped to his knees on the gravel drive. Lowering his eyes, he clasped his hands behind his back and waited. Through the hair hanging down over his face he could see the shock on Gabriel's face, and he could understand why. A gesture of such ultimate submission from an Alpha was practically unheard of.

It took a moment for Gabriel to react, before his face slackened and he nodded once. Sam caught his meaning, and without lifting his head or moving his hands, he began to shuffle forward on his knees. Gabriel watched him like a hawk, his eyes still round and wide from shock.

Finally, Sam stopped around a foot away from Gabriel's chair, waiting for Gabriel's signal that he could keep going. Gabriel made him wait, this time. Sam had to force himself to breathe slowly, until he finally nodded again and Sam shuffled forward the last few inches.

Touching Gabriel again was like being struck by lightening. His trembling hands came to rest on Gabriel's covered legs, and after a momentary pause, he buried his face against his husband's belly. Gabriel was as still as a piece of marble for several long seconds, before his hands came down and buried themselves in Sam's hair.

Sam stayed in the same position, inhaling Gabriel's slightly altered scent, for over a minute. He didn't mean to weep, but he couldn't help the tears the trickled down his face and soaked into the fabric of Gabriel's clothes. He couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Suddenly, he felt a flutter of movement against his cheek. Startled, he pulled away and stared up at Gabriel, who looked back at him with sparkling eyes. He caught hold of Sam's hand and pulled it up to rest on his stomach. After a few moments, Sam felt same gentle, flurrying movement.

"They know their papa." Gabriel said quietly, and even without looking up Sam could tell he was crying.

Sam stayed on his knees with hand pressed lightly against Gabriel's stomach without noticing the passing of time. He was so overwhelmed with love for his husband and his unborn children that he felt almost dizzy.

Gabriel let him have his time, but eventually dragged him out of his reverie.  
"We need to talk, Sam." He said quietly, sounding resigned. 

Sam nodded and pulled away from Gabriel, although it hurt him. He stayed on his knees and looked up, waiting for Gabriel to speak. He realised that he needed to keep quiet. What happened next for up to Gabriel.

"I am not going to lie." Gabriel said quietly, without meeting Sam's eye. "I thought twice about letting you come here. I wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for Dean. But," He took a deep breath. "I don't regret my decision."

Sam kept his silence, but found it hard not to sigh with relief. At least Gabriel wouldn't be sending him away in the near future.

"I realise now that I see you how much I have missed you." Gabriel admitted, staring down at Sam. "Even after everything. You made my life very unpleasant and I thought I wouldn't be able to forgive you after what happened with Lucifer. But then I remember the good times we had together. When it was just you and me. Those were the happiest moments of my life. When we were together and you were focused on me, I felt so... so loved."

Sam's heart leapt, and hope started to blossom within him. Knowing that Gabriel was willing to remember the good times as well as the bad made him unspeakably happy.

"But Sam... Seeing you with other women, and knowing that you enjoyed their company just as much as you did mine... That hurt me. I didn't say anything because you hadn't done anything really wrong, but it broke my heart. Even before that night with Lucifer." He shuddered. "That was the final straw. Knowing that you thought so little of me..." He took a deep breath. "This is what I have to say, Sam. And I leave the choice to you. I love you. And I want to be with you. But I can't let you break my heart all over again. If we are going to be together and make our marriage what it should be... then you're going to have to change."

Sam listened carefully, and was quiet. "I know." He replied finally. "I know I have to change. And I want to. I don't want to hurt you again."

Gabriel nodded and pushed one gentle hand through Sam's hair. "I appreciate that. And I am willing to give you one more chance." He whispered. "Please Sam... Don't fail me this time."

Sam lifted a trembling hand and brushed his fingers over Gabriel's stomach. "I won't." He promised. "I won't fail you, or Charles, or these two. I will not let you go this time." He looked up into Gabriel's eyes. "I love you. I don't think I have ever truly told you that before. I love you, Gabriel. More than the world."

Gabriel didn't say anything, but his eyes shone with a happiness that couldn't be expressed in words. Sam got to his feet and offered Gabriel his hand, helping him to stand. Gabriel allowed him to wrap his arm around his waist and lead him to the house, where they sat together: Gabriel on the sofa with Charles in his arms, and Sam curled at his feet. After a little while, Dick joined them, and although he sniffed Sam with concern, he seemed content. Charles, too, was a little wary of his wayward father, but Sam was too happy to mind. He had plenty of time to reassure his little son, now that he was here to stay.

He buried himself in Gabriel's scent and vowed that this time, he would do everything within his power to make him happy. Gabriel deserved that. And now he was reunited with his family, Sam had every incentive to make the changes that would ensure Gabriel's happiness. He could - and would - be a better man. Nothing in the world would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah. Reconciliation.
> 
> Do you think it will last?
> 
> Honestly with me who knows lol
> 
> Leave a comment!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! *hides* I have exams next week and I've been trying to revise.......  
> .......let's hope I don't fail.
> 
> Anyway, as you all know by now, I'm horrible at spotting my own spelling/grammar mishaps, so many apologies for the errors.
> 
> A little warning for a fairly graphic birth scene in this chapter.
> 
> Take care and enjoy!

Sam nuzzled tenderly against his omega's neck, letting his tongue swipe and lick at his claiming mark. Gabriel was sleeping deeply and had been for several hours. He looked so peaceful, Sam kept forgetting that their children were due to be born any day, and that his labour could begin at any moment.

He felt a little burst of pride in his chest as Gabriel stirred slightly and shuffled backwards into Sam's warmth. Despite everything, despite all the odds, he was here holding Gabriel in his arms and protecting him from harm. He smiled to himself and kissed Gabriel's neck, content to watch over him until he woke up.

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open not long after and he sighed quietly. "'Time s'it?" He slurred, craning his neck to look backwards at Sam.  
Sam smiled and kissed the bridge of his nose. "Almost noon. You've be sleeping for about twelve hours."

Gabriel smiled, but his expression faltered slightly and his eyebrows knitted together. With a wince, he pulled his hand to his stomach and held it there.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, alarmed. Gabriel's face smoothed out again and he smiled, rubbing his belly gently.  
"Just a little pain. It's alright, I had it last night too." He yawned. "I think you should probably call for the doctor. I suspect we might be meeting our children later today."

Sam gave him a wide eyed, panicked look. "Why didn't you mention this last night?!" Gabriel silenced him with a kiss and a soft laugh.  
"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. They won't really start coming for- oh." This time he drew both hands to his stomach. "That was... quick. I think you ought to call for the doctor straight away, Sam. Tell him it's urgent. They're coming sooner than I thought."

Sam scrambled out of the bed and called for a man to fetch the doctor on their fastest horse. By the time Sam sped back to the bedroom, Gabriel was propped up against the pillows looking remarkably calm.  
"You'd better go out before you are forced out. You know how omegas feel about Alphas getting in the way." He laughed. Sam looked at him sternly.

"I'm not leaving you." He said firmly, crossing the room and sitting at Gabriel's side. "Have you had any more pains?"   
Gabriel shook his head. "I'm alright, Sam. Don't worry. I'm sure we've got plenty of time before - oh, not again." He winced and almost doubled over, clenching his teeth. 

On cue, several omega servants rushed into the room carrying towels and bowls of warm water. Nobody noticed Sam, and he kept quiet as they fussed over Gabriel, getting him into a more comfortable position.

"Something tells me the doctor is going to be too late." Gabriel hissed. He was clutching onto Sam with such a vice like grip, he was sure something was about to break. 

"A few more, then you can push!" Somebody instructed after inspecting between Gabriel's legs. Sam shuddered to think about what was going on down there.  
Gabriel wailed his way through his next contraction, obviously doing his best to breathe evenly. He seemed to take some comfort from Sam's presence.

"Y-You are doing really well." Sam whispered, unable to keep his voice from quaking as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Gabriel's face. "I'm so proud of you."  
Gabriel gave him a quick, pained smile, and went back to screaming.

"Push!" Somebody shouted, and from then on everything descended into chaos and confusion. Gabriel screamed so piercingly that Sam was tempted to cover his ears. People rushed around with towels, shouting at each other and telling Gabriel to keep pushing. Sam began to wish that he had stayed outside.

Gabriel gave one last, heroic push, and the air was full of the screams of a new-born baby. Sam opened his eyes (he hadn't even realised that he'd closed them) and risked a glance at Gabriel. He looked pale, and he was trembling slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few minutes, the omega lady who had been Gabriel's nurse maid placed the baby, wrapped carefully in a blanket, on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel's face broke into a smile.   
"It's a boy." The nurse said. "And a big one at that."

Gabriel held him gently. He'd stopped crying at last, and his eyes were closed. He was indeed large for a baby, and Sam smiled proudly.  
"Well done." He said softly, and dropped a kiss on Gabriel's sweaty forehead. "He is perfect."

The baby was gently removed from Gabriel's arms, and preparations began for the next baby to come. Sam was finally noticed, scolded and banished from the room, and he went willingly. On his way downstairs he met the doctor, who was rushing up in the opposite direction.  
"You missed the first one." He said proudly. "A boy."  
The doctor smiled and paused, as the sound of Gabriel's yelling began again. "Looks like I'm just in time for number two." He shook his head slightly, and hurried the rest of the way up the stairs.

Sam stayed in the house. He could still hear the sounds of Gabriel's pain, but they subsided sooner than he expected. And instead of the wailing of a new born, he heard only eerie silence. As time wore on, Sam began to worry. What if something had happened?

He went upstairs and lingered in the corridor outside the bedroom. He could hear the low murmur of voices, but nothing more. He began to pace, waiting for somebody to tell him what on earth was happening.  
At last, the door opened and the doctor stepped out. He looked weary, and his white shirt was stained slightly with dark blood. Sam's heart leapt into his throat.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked quietly, hardly knowing if he wanted to hear it. The doctor sighed heavily. 

"There were some complications. The position was wrong, and Gabriel lost a lot of blood as we tried to reverse it. Then when we finally managed to get her out, the chord was around her neck. She is alive." The doctor added quickly, as Sam's face drained completely of colour. "But she is very weak. She is small and delicate, and I am not sure what will happen. With care, she will live and perhaps thrive."

"And Gabriel?" Sam asked quietly. He wished he had been there with his omega. Perhaps he could have done something to help him.  
The doctor smiled slightly. "Your husband is very strong. He will be fine, I believe. Keep a close eye on him." He patted Sam's shoulder. "You can go in now."

Sam nodded mutely and entered the bedroom. Gabriel looked utterly exhausted, but he was still sitting up and he had a baby in the crook of each arm. Sam tiptoed over and perched on the edge of the bed, looking down at his daughter for the first time. She was tiny, but still beautiful, like a delicate flower.

Gabriel smiled tiredly. "She is so perfect. And so quiet. I keep forgetting she's there." He closed his eyes. "So, are we agreed on names? Elizabeth Mary for our little girl, and Henry Robert for our boy?"

Sam nodded, chuckling softly as Henry reached out and made a grab for his finger. "Most definitely." He smiled and leaned down, kissing Gabriel's forehead. "You should rest. You look exhausted. Let me watch over these two."

Gabriel nodded, and allowed Sam to take the babies and place them in the nearby crib. "Is Charles alright?" He asked, rolling onto his side and wincing just a little. Giving birth twice in one day had made him horribly sore. Sam nodded and climbed into bed beside him. He needed to be with his omega.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered, kissing his claim mark tenderly. "You have given me so much. A family, three wonderful children. Love, when I did nothing to deserve it. I owe you so much. I am a better man because of you, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled and his eyes drifted closed. "I am glad I gave you another chance." He whispered. "You're a good man and you make me happy." He snuggled close. "I love you, my Alpha."

Sam smiled, kissing the top of his mate's head. He could see his new-born children, both sleeping quietly just beside the bed. "I love you too, my omega." He smiled contentedly and watched as Gabriel dropped into a quiet, restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet!
> 
> pleas pleas pleas tell me what you think. Any comments are massively appreciated. I hate to ask, but I really need feedback.
> 
> Even if it's just one word.
> 
> Like 'otter'
> 
> Or 'combustible'
> 
> Or 'I really wish Leo would shut up' 
> 
> :p


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! What a journey! I really have loved writing this, thank you all for your unwavering support!  
> Please do enjoy this final chapter (apologies as always for errors!)

Six Years Later.

 

Sam watched his little family, pride stirring in his heart. Charles, the mirror imagine of Sam in every way, sitting at his mama's feet and plaiting grass together into a braid, was a quiet boy. He was mature (Sam wasn't sure who he had inherited that from), old for his age, and incredibly protective of Gabriel. Sam was proud of his oldest boy. He was shaping up to be a bright, conscientious young thing.

Henry had Sam's eyes and build. He was tall, even for his age. A prankster by nature, he took delight in magic tricks (although he wasn't so keen on his lessons). With his ruddy cheeks and boisterous nature, he was almost the opposite of his twin sister, although they were the greatest of friends.

Little Elizabeth's life had hung in the balance from the very moment of her birth. Gabriel had worried himself sick over her - almost literally. He didn't sleep, barely ate, and couldn't bear to leave his baby girl alone for a moment. He grew thin and pale, lines of worry creased his brow. Sam felt helpless - he didn't feel able to tell Gabriel that he needed to stop. But it wouldn't help Elizabeth to have Gabriel sick in bed.

His salvation came in the form of Gabriel's cousin, Castiel. Castiel was barely seventeen, but when he came to visit Gabriel and the children he saw immediately that Gabriel needed help. He became a permanent fixture in the Winchester household, helping to take care of the children (who adored him). Sam thanked God for Castiel on an almost daily basis. The young omega had certainly saved him and Gabriel from a terrible outcome. He had also made the acquaintance of one Mr. Dean Winchester, and had fallen (although he would never, ever admit it) head over heels in love.

Thankfully, with help from Castiel and the doctor, and Gabriel's constant love and vigilance, Elizabeth began to grow stronger. Although she would never have the vitality of her brothers, and although she often fell ill, she was a beautiful girl with a permanent sparkle in her eyes. She had Gabriel's smile, and it made Sam's heart grow warm to see her in the company of her protective older brothers. The whole family rallied around her, and although she had bad days when she was too ill to leave her little couch, she hardly noticed. Her loving parents and siblings were always there to make her smile.

Gabriel had been a little slow to fully trust Sam again, which was perfectly natural. Sam worked harder than he ever had before, to show Gabriel that he truly had changed. It was difficult, more so than he had anticipated. Breaking his old habits and bending his very nature had taken more strength than he really had. But over the years with Gabriel's help, he learned to do what was right. These days, he thought of Gabriel before himself. If he ever caught himself in a selfish moment, more often than not the desire to please Gabriel, to love and cherish him, immediately overrode it.

Gabriel was his rock. Though not always patient, he was kind and willing to help. And in return, Sam helped Gabriel to be more trusting. They grew together, and their love prospered and became stronger than either of them could ever imagined, in the early days.

Sam strode forward, swooping Henry up in his arms and spinning him around once. Henry giggled giddily as Sam returned him to the ground. Gabriel watched their antics, laughing quietly. He liked to see Sam playing with the children. As Sam came forward and bent down for a kiss, he smiled.  
"What were you thinking about, just now?" He asked, playfully ruffling his Alpha's collar. Sam swatted at him.

"I was reminding myself that I'm a very lucky man to have such a wonderful family." He pulled Gabriel to his feet. "You and the children are the very best things that have ever happened to me." 

Gabriel smiled as Sam suddenly embraced him. "I should hope so too." He said fondly, pressing a tender kiss to the side of his mouth and ignoring the way the children giggled behind them. "We're very lucky to have you, Alpha."

"Flatterer." Sam accused fondly, his arm slipping naturally around Gabriel's waist. "I'm glad you managed to straighten me out and make a steady man of me."  
Gabriel rested his head against Sam's shoulder. "Hmm. It took a while, but it paid off, didn't it?" They both watched their boys chase around the garden, Elizabeth trailing them just slightly. 

"Speaking of grand successes..." Sam hummed, pointing just beyond where the children were playing. In the dappled shade beneath a fir tree, almost out of sight, they could see Dean and Castiel, engrossed in one another. As they watched, Castiel blushed (they could see the red tinge of his cheeks even from a distance) and turned away.

Gabriel chuckled. "Perhaps Dean has finally admitted his feelings. About time too. They have been making eyes at each other for far too long."   
Sam hummed in agreement, and watched his brother's lovelorn face with high amusement. "It will be nice to see Dean finally settling down. Perhaps before long we might see some more additions to the family."

Gabriel smiled, this time softly and almost to himself. "I hope so." He murmured. "I hope so."  
He shook his head slightly and turned his head to kiss Sam's cheek. "Come. Let's rescue poor Castiel before that blush of his sets him and the rest of us all on fire."

Sam chuckled. "Lead the way, my darling." He replied, and let his omega pull him across the lawn.

In the bright sunshine with the bright blue sky above them, and the future stretching before them, the Winchester family basked in each other. And although the weather was often clouded and stormy, there was nothing that they could not push through together.

Hand in hand and exchanging smiles, they forged ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! You may have noticed that it's now part of a series. I will be adding more to this verse in the future (because I love it so much, and of course we need to find out what happens to dean and cas (and Lucifer. No I didn't forget him)).
> 
> Anyhow! I adore feedback and I would so love to hear your opinions on this work, or on what you'd like to see in the future.  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
